Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 Censored
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: This is the sequel to Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2. Follow Harry as he continues his journey through the events of the Percy Jackson universe detailed in book two The Sea of Monsters. Warning: Contains Gary-Stu, Massive-Multi-Pairing, and some Fem-Slash along with lots of Male/Female Coupling. Harry/Annabeth/Thalia/Calypso/More. Uncensored version on other sites (See Profile)
1. Chapter 1

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Harry Potter, also known as Percy Jackson, was having a nightmare. The sleep vision involved the warlock standing in the middle of a deserted street in a Florida beach town at midnight. The perceptive sorcerer instinctively knew the dream's location was Florida from the smell of the ocean air around him. The teen turned at the sound of hooves clopping down the street to see his satyr friend Grover running towards the demigod.

The wind was blowing hard as Grover clopped along as fast as he could with his tennis shoes in his hands so he could run faster. Grover was terrified of whatever was obviously chasing him. The human goat hybrid's fur was caked with wet sand so he had apparently just come from the beach. A bone rattling growl suddenly emitted from a shadowy figure at the end of the block. A shower of sparks was created as the large figure swatted aside a street lamp.

Harry couldn't see what the creature was but the phoenix mage could hear the shadowy beast's angry mutters. Grover had just run into a dead end. The panicked nature lover ran into the nearest store which had a sign reading: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE. The green eyed wizard's satyr friend dove behind a rack of wedding dresses to hide. The shadow of the large creature descended on the shop. The warlock could smell the creature easily enough. Grover's pursuer smelled like wet sheep wool, rotten meat, and that strange sour body odor only monsters emit. Grover breathed a sigh of relief as the shadow passed.

Just then lightning flashed as the front of the store exploded before a loud voice boomed, "Miiine!"

At that moment Harry woke up from his nightmare in his bed at the nice apartment he shared with his mother, Sally Jackson. The experienced wizard quickly used his occlumency training to calm his racing heart because the blood pumping organ had become prepared for battle during the nightmare. The fully awake teen soaked in the morning sun's rays which shone through his bedroom window. For a second Harry thought he saw a shadow at the window which looked vaguely human. Just as the son of Poseidon reached out his power based senses to see what the shape was there was a knock on his door.

"Percy, you're going to be late," Sally Jackson called through the closed bedroom door. Whatever was at the wizard's window was gone when he turned away from the door to check after his mother's shout. The warlock was amused that his mother had apparently scared the figure away. "Come on dear. It's the last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it," Sally encouraged when she got no answer from her son.

"I'm coming mom," the mage replied as he got out of bed.

Harry quickly ran through a set of morning exercises he routinely carried out. Not having the time the conventional way the crafty sorcerer used a time dilation spell on a region of space surrounding his exercising form by several feet in each direction. The exercises not only kept the son of Poseidon in shape but relaxed him as well. While working out, Harry thought upon the meaning of the dream for a while before finally deciding that he should put it aside for later. Whatever comes would come and the powerful Godling would face it.

Finishing his workout Harry released the time dilation spell causing the world around him to speed back up to a normal pace from his point of view. The view around the warlock appeared frozen before the spell field collapsed as the dark haired youth moved through time extremely fast compared with the rest of the universe. Walking into his private bathroom (Harry loved the new apartment) the water wizard concentrated on the water in the pipes. The H2O shot out of the pipes and surrounded its master, moving at extremely high speeds. He also took control of some soap and shampoo from several bottles in the shower. The mixture of water and soap took the dirt, sweat, and other nasty things away from Harry's body leaving him feeling refreshed and clean. With a blast of phoenix fire the remaining water rose as steam off of the clean teen's dry body.

"It's great to be me sometimes," Harry mused aloud with a grin and a laugh before dressing for his last day of school.

Harry was especially excited because tomorrow he would be returning to Camp Half-Blood, his second true home besides the new apartment he lived in with his mother. When the raven maned sorcerer arrived in the kitchen he discovered his mother had made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. It was a running joke between mother and son as to why she enjoyed using blue food. Today the mage suspected the special coloring's use was in celebration of her son passing seventh grade, and at the top of his class too. Ever since Harry Potter and Percy Jackson had merged Percy Jackson's grades had gone from abysmal to straight A's.

"This food is great mom," Harry praised his mother's cooking as he hungrily ate after his workout.

"Someone is sure chipper this morning," Sally observed with a smile as she loaded the dish washer.

"Mom I told you that you don't need to do that anymore," the exasperated mage pointed out before waving his hand and causing the dishes to start loading themselves.

"I know I just feel so useless around here. I mean you can clean the entire apartment with a wave of your hand," Sally explained as she sat down beside her only son.

"Mom you are never useless. Your job is to make sure I don't do anything too stupid," the warlock seriously informed the caring woman before hugging her.

"Ahhh…thank you honey but I thought that was Annabeth's job," Sally teased as she pulled back from the hug.

"Only when we are at Camp," Harry answered with a grin as he thought of his girlfriend who the mage hadn't seen in person all summer.

The couple had been in contact constantly throughout the summer via the communications mirror Harry had given Annabeth. The warrior warlock was proud of his mother for not reacting negatively at the mention of Camp. Sally was much more relaxed about the fact that her son was a half blood Son of Poseidon with monsters always trying to kill the teen after he showed her a bit of his true power. Even only showing the intelligent Jackson female a fraction of the phoenix sorcerer's real power convinced her that he wouldn't be getting hurt from any average run of the mill monster.

"I tell you what. To celebrate you passing seventh grade I will take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center—to that skateboard shop you like," Sally informed her son.

"Well that would be a rather nice send off to camp," agreed the Hallow master.

"Ah, dear, about that…I got a message from Chiron last night," Sally began hesitantly.

"What did he say?" Harry questioned.

"He thinks…it might not be safe for you to come to Camp just yet. We might have to postpone," Sally clarified.

Harry snorted before replying, "Safe is a relative term mom. I'm safe as long as I have my wits about me."

"I know that dear. We'll talk more about it after school," the woman declared with a smile as it was getting close to the time for Harry to leave for school.

"Ok, we'll talk then. I love you mom," the wise wizard proclaimed before kissing his mother on the cheek and giving her a hug.

Harry made sure never to forget to tell his mother how much he cared for her whenever he left her because a person never knew what would happen in the future. A previous life as an orphan really makes a person appreciate their parents.

"I love you too dear," Sally assured her son as she returned the hug.

Harry grabbed his backpack which had a feather light charm on it before leaving the apartment to go meet his friend Tyson.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

The day at Meriwether College Prep started out pretty calmly. Meriwether was labeled as a "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan. The progressive label means the students don't get grades, they sit on beanbag chairs instead of desks, and the teachers wore jeans and rock concert T-shirts to class.

So it needed to be put into perspective what exactly it meant for Harry to be top of his class. The mage's class didn't exactly contain the brightest stars in the sky metaphorically speaking. A good example of this lack of intelligence was in the warlock's English class for that last day of class. The students had just finished reading Lord of the Flies. The book involved kids going psycho while being marooned on an island. For the class' final exam the teachers sent the students into the break yard with no supervision for an hour to see what would happen.

What the progressive educators got was a wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, several pebble fights (that's right they threw pebbles at each other), and a game of full tackle basketball. A kid named Matt Sloan, the school bully, led most of these activities. Sloan was giving everyone wedgies until the moron tried it on Harry's good friend Tyson.

Tyson was homeless until Harry had found the tall teen. It took the mage a bit but eventually the wizard could see through the _mist_ surrounding Tyson. Tyson was a Cyclopes. Despite the myths surrounding cylcopes Harry wasn't prepared to judge an entire race by a few legends. Tyson had never done anything to harm the sorcerer or those Harry cared about. It didn't even take a small chunk out of the wealthy wizard's bank account interest to set Tyson up with a small apartment near the school.

Tyson was six foot three and built like the abominable snow man (Harry would know because he had encountered a Yeti in his old reality). Tyson cried a lot and was scared of his own reflection but he was a good kid. Tyson talked like he was slow in the head like all Cyclopes were rumored to be but the teen was very intelligent in certain things and when it matters most.

Harry found the one eyed teen in a cardboard refrigerator box in an alley off 72nd street. The school staff and students had adopted Tyson as a community service project to make themselves feel good. This pretty much meant the institution of learning provided Tyson's meals during the school day so Harry didn't have to, even though the mage would gladly do so if the extra help was necessary. When the other students found out that the tall Cylopes was actually a softie at heart they started picking on the single eyed teen, but the bullies never were brave enough to do too much. The cruel students knew if they hurt the scary Percy Jackson's friend the dark haired teen would hurt them back much worse.

When the short and stocky Matt Sloan snuck up behind Tyson and tried to give the much taller teen a wedgie the one eyed intended victim panicked. Tyson swatted Sloan fifteen feet away where the bully got tangled in a children's tire swing.

"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

Tyson began sobbing and went over and sat down on the jungle gym, bending the steel bar in the process.

"I would suggest you apologize, Sloan," Harry spoke with a calm tone.

Inside his mind Harry was using his occlumency to suppress the rage he felt. Using the word freak around the abused as a child wizard was a bad idea. The hateful description brought back bad memories of a time when the Dursleys ruled Harry Potter's life.

"Why do you even bother Jackson? You might actually have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak," Sloan declared with a sneer that reminded the warlock of Draco Malfoy.

Sloan would definitely be getting a visit from Harry later on when school wasn't in session. The sorcerer wasn't stupid enough to cause a fight during school. The green eyed mage had no desire to undo all of the hard work his loving mother had performed to get her son into the progressive school close to their apartment. Of course he knew he could just memory charm the teachers if anything serious happened but he preferred to obliviate mortals as a last resort in most cases.

Harry noticed Sloan and his many thuggish goons were laughing hysterically. It seemed like there were more bullies than usual. There were half a dozen more Sloan cronies that the warlock didn't recognize. Something tickled at the back of Harry's mind about the thugs but the wizard ignored the sensation, having more pressing things to worry about, like Tyson's feelings. If there had been any immediate danger the well practiced warrior wizard's instincts would have driven him to action.

"Just wait till PE Jackson. You are so dead," Sloan threatened with a shout while keeping his distance from Tyson.

Harry promised to buy Tyson several extra peanut butter sandwiches at lunch which calmed the upset Cyclopes down a bit.

"I…I am a freak?" The one eyed teen hesitantly asked his only true friend.

"No Tyson you are my friend. I will always stay your friend," the world wise mage assured his magical friend.

"You are a good friend. Miss you next year if…if I can't…," Tyson trailed off.

Harry realized the Cyclopes didn't know if Meriwether would take him back for the community service project.

"Tyson no matter what I'll make sure you have a good place to stay and you can hang out with me," the warlock assured his friend.

Harry was rewarded with a big goofy grin from the taller teen which the wizard returned.

The next final exam was in science. Mrs. Tesla, the teacher, had the groups mixing together chemicals until they made an explosion. Personally Harry thought the woman was insane. The teacher didn't specify how big she wanted the explosion to be. The reality traveling mage could have easily generated a nuclear explosion after what he did as he was leaving his old universe. With Tyson as the warlock's lab partner a nuclear explosion turned out to be completely unnecessary as Tyson's big hands accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals into the trash can, creating an orange mushroom cloud.

After the class had been evacuated and the hazardous waste removal people were called Mrs. Tesla praised Tyson and the demigod as the first people to ever ace her exam in less than thirty seconds.

During the social studies class Harry opened his notebook and stared at the picture inside. The dark haired sorcerer's girlfriend Annabeth was staring back at him while she was on vacation in Washington D.C. The attractive demigoddess was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. The daughter of Athena's blonde hair was pulled back in a bandana. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself. The warlock smiled as he thought of his lover's dream to be an architect when she was older. Annabeth was visiting famous monuments on her vacation. The reminiscing wizard couldn't wait to see his girlfriend the next day.

Before Harry could close the notebook Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the picture out of it. Faster than any human could have managed; the immortal's hand shot out and grabbed the thieving bully's wrist. The super strong teen squeezed hard until Sloan dropped the prized picture in pain. Finally Harry put the image back and applied sticking and unbreakable charms to the picture this time.

Harry was caught up in the rush of students as soon as the bell rang. The hurried Godling could have sworn he heard a familiar female voice call his name but the careful warlock was forced to go to PE. If the phoenix mage didn't allow himself to be carried along by the crowd he could have injured one of the pushing students. As far as the Potter mage could tell he was invulnerable and immensely strong. The son of the sea god had yet to find something he couldn't lift or move when his magic augmented his strength instinctually.

Harry quickly changed into the weird tie dyed Meriwether uniform. Before leaving for the gym the sorcerer remembered to guard the door for Tyson so the shy Cyclopes could change. The taller teen changed in a back room of the locker room because he had bad scars running the length of his back. The warrior wizard had never asked his friend about the closed wounds but he suspected the one eyed teen had been attacked by some monster in the past.

Harry ended up getting picked as one of the team captains for dodge ball while Sloan was the opposing team's captain. The stocky bully had all the jocks and his big group of visiting goons on his team. The green eyed Godling had all of the geeks plus Tyson. Normally this would have been ok but Sloan's goons were almost as big as Tyson.

"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."

"What smells funny?" The perceptive mage questioned Tyson, immediately alert.

"They…smell funny," the Cyclopes asserted as he pointed at Sloan's big goons.

Harry didn't have time to do anything else as a ball slammed into his stomach hard, harder than any human could have launched the orb. The invulnerable immortal shrugged the blow off. Another ball whistled in but the fast sorcerer snatched the impossibly fast projectile out of the air.

The goons around Sloan began to grow as the mist cleared from around them. The bully's comrades became eight foot tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and valentine hearts.

"Whoa you're not from Detroit," Matt Sloan declared stupidly as he dropped his ball.

The other kids began screaming and backing away. Before anyone could get out of the gym one of the giants threw a ball into the door. The normally passable portal slammed shut and the magically sensitive sorcerer could feel enchantments encompass the room like an imperturbable charm. Kids were banging on the sealed entrance but it wouldn't budge.

"Let them go and I might make your deaths less painful," the demigod ordered the giants.

One monster snorted before replying, "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch."

The same giant waved his hand and the center line of the gym floor became filled with searing hot bronze balls that the giants began picking up. Each ball was perforated with flames licking out of the holes.

As soon as a burning ball was launched at the immortal son of an elder god the dark haired teen snatched it out of the air. The mage's phoenix core sang at the heat of the fire shooting out of the perforated holes in the ball. With the speed of his immensely powerful form the teen launched the weapon back at the wide eyed giant that threw it with even more force. The targeted monster exploded into a cloud of dust like all monsters do when they are mortally wounded.

The other giants roared in rage and began throwing their fire balls. Tyson caught two projectiles and launched them back at their owners. Cyclopes are naturally resistant to fire. After that it became an all out frenzy as spheres of bronze fiery death were hurtled through the air. Tyson wasn't able to dodge one of the projectiles and got blasted back through the outer gym wall.

The one eyed teen was dazed but ok. When there was only one giant left the monster was smart enough to take a student hostage. Before the powerful mage could act the hostage taker sprouted a blade out of his chest and promptly turned to dust. Standing behind the quivering and saved student was the green eyed warlock's girlfriend Annabeth. Athena's daughter's face was grimy and scratched. Annabeth Chase had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.

Matt Sloan finally came to his senses as he recognized Annabeth from the picture.

"That's the girl…That's the girl…" The bully managed to stutter.

Annabeth punched the bully so hard he was knocked out cold.

"And you lay off my boyfriend," the demigoddess commanded the unconscious boy protectively.

The gym was in flames with kids still running around screaming.

Harry almost apparated to Annabeth's side he moved so fast. The warrior wizard pulled his beautiful lover into a relieved kiss.

"I missed you. What's going on?" Harry questioned after he broke the lip lock to allow Annabeth to breathe. "And you changed your hair," the mage observed as an afterthought, noticing Annabeth's normally blonde locks were midnight black.

"I missed you too," the relieved teen replied breathlessly, happy to be in her boyfriend's arms. "I thought it was time for a new look."

"You look good in any hair color," Harry finished saying just as the gymnasium doors broke open before the school administration came pouring in.

"I'll meet you outside. I need to get Tyson," the athletic demigod told his partner.

The observant Harry didn't miss the look of disgust Annabeth threw the Cyclopes but she nodded before vanishing under her invisibility cap. When Sloan woke up and started blaming Percy Jackson for everything that happened in the gym the wise mage decided it was time to leave. It certainly didn't help that the incompetent gym teacher just looked up dumbly and muttered yep when questioned if Sloan was telling the truth, always replying yep while reading his paper during gym classes. The mist was screwing with the minds of all the mortals. It would be best to do damage control later on when everybody was calmer. If it came down to it the well trained wizard could always modify some memories at a later date.

Harry quickly helped Tyson out of the rubble of the wall and the pair exited through the newly made doorway.

Tyson and Harry found Annabeth in an alley off of Church Street. The two males quickly ducked inside the alley as a fire truck screamed past heading to Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" Annabeth demanded as she pointed at Tyson.

"He's my friend," reassured the sorcerer.

"Is he homeless?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"He was until he became my friend, honey. He has a name you known and can answer questions. You should ask Tyson these questions yourself," the reality traveler suggested to his girlfriend calmly.

"He can talk? Annabeth queried with surprise.

"I talk. You are pretty," Tyson pronounced.

"Ah! Gross," Annabeth exclaimed as she stepped away from Tyson towards her best friend.

Tyson seemed to be fascinated with Annabeth's hair as he tried to touch it. Harry's girlfriend swatted the Cyclopes' hands away.

"Tyson please don't touch Annabeth's hair," Harry requested simply.

"Ok Percy," the amiable one eyed teen agreed.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Annabeth urged.

"Ok," Harry responded before following his girlfriend.

"Have you been having the dreams too?" Annabeth asked as the three walked.

"About Grover or something else?" The wizard clarified.

"What about Grover?" The demigoddess prompted as her features paled.

Harry told his best female friend the dream he had about Grover before asking, "Now what were these dreams you were having?"

"Camp, there's big trouble at Camp," the Athena camper simply answered with a far off look in her storm gray eyes.

"My mom mentioned something about that this morning. She didn't get to say much. Do you know anything specific?" The mage probed.

"Not exactly but I can tell something is wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?" The intelligent young woman inquired.

"I haven't been attacked all year until today. And why didn't you contact me? I would have come for you immediately," the powerful son of the sea god pointed out.

"I was afraid they could track my communications mirror so I didn't want to risk using it. How could you not have been attacked at all?" Annabeth mused curiously until her eyes drifted to Tyson with a look of realization sweeping across her face. "Oh," was her follow up statement.

"Yeah I suppose you would have to be pretty stupid to attack with him around wouldn't you," the sorcerer spoke with an amused grin while thinking about what Tyson really was.

Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class, asking, "Giant Canadians in the gym called Percy something…Son of the Sea God?"

"Yes Tyson, Poseidon is my father. That would make us half brothers," explained the warrior, recalling the mythological origins of Cyclopes as the offspring of the sea god and nature spirits.

Harry was answered with a big grin from Tyson. The trio of half breeds was interrupted by the wail of another siren.

"We need to get to Camp now," Annabeth urged.

"Ok, hold on," Harry instructed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist before grabbing hold of Tyson's arm.

As the immortal teen enveloped Annabeth, himself, and Tyson in a field of fire to flame their group to Camp the warlock noticed Annabeth was looking extremely worse for the wear. There was a scratch on her chin, twigs and dirt in her hair, and she sported torn clothes. The skilled and unbelievably powerful male extended healing energy from his phoenix core while channeling a cleaning and repairing charm into the female he loved. When the three arrived at the base of Half Blood Hill the wizard saw that his partner looked like she had just showered, put on new clothes, and slept a very good night's sleep. The sorcerer was distracted from admiring his girlfriend by the sounds of fighting nearby. The Poseidon camper looked up in time to see several other half blood campers under attack at the top of Half Blood Hill.

As the trio raced up the hill to help the besieged Godlings the battle honed warrior quickly assessed the situation. There were two bronze bulls the size of elephants breathing fire at the campers.

"This isn't good," Annabeth declared with worry in her voice.

Harry silently agreed with his lover. The really worrying aspect of the fight the new arrivals were watching wasn't that the ten heroes in armor were getting their asses kicked but the fact that the bulls were inside the tree line of the Camp, where the wards should have stopped them cold.

"Border patrol to me," the warrior warlock heard Clarisse call to rally the fighters.

"The border patrol is new," Harry pointed out to Annabeth.

"Times are tough…now come on. We have to help Clarisse," urged the wizard's girlfriend.

"Never thought I'd be agreeing to that," the mage muttered as he rushed into the fight.

The campers already fighting were panicking due to all the fire decimating the hillside. One camper was running in circles waving his arms as the plume on his helmet blazed with fire. Clarisse had her broken spear buried uselessly into one of the mechanical joints of a bull.

"Dumbass…Take the damn helmet off," Harry shouted towards the camper.

Uncapping his ballpoint pen the magical item and gift from Poseidon grew into Anaklusmos also known as Riptide. The celestial bronze blade glistened in the sunlight.

"Percy honey, what are you thinking about doing?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"What do you think? I'm going to kick their bronze asses," replied the green eyed demigod with a feral grin.

"Percy those are the Colchis bulls made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's sunscreen SPF 50,000 or we'll be burned to ash," the pragmatic young woman pointed out.

"And do you have any of this sunscreen?" The warlock questioned his best friend with a knowing smile.

"I…I might have left it at home," Annabeth admitted sheepishly.

"I guess we do it my way then love," the wizard pointed out before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"A kiss for luck," Annabeth whispered knowingly with a grin as the couple broke apart.

"Of course," Harry agreed before charging the massive bronze bulls.

The creatures moved fast for beings so large. With its metal hide gleaming in the sunlight and its fist sized glowing ruby eyes the bull facing the warlock looked rather intimidating. When its mouth opened a column of white hot flame blasted out. The water wizard concentrated on the air surrounding the besieged campers. With the Camp being located on Long Island the ocean was close enough for the sea god's son to sense the large body of water. The sensitive teen also sensed the moisture in the air around the group of fighters.

Pulling with his water power core Harry increased the density of the water vapor until it coalesced into actual liquid water. That stream of water intercepted the stream of fire. Steam shot above the two streams as they opposed each other. The fire was converted into heat in the steam while the steam itself was just another form of the water. The multiple environments thriving immortal absorbed the heat into his phoenix core and converted the now cool steam back into water.

A stream of water directed by each of Harry's hands shot into the mouth of a bull to extinguish their flaming breath. Annabeth was ordering the campers around to try to get them organized while her boyfriend distracted the creatures. Already the sorcerer could feel his bronze opponents' bodies heating up to a higher temperature to reignite their flames. It didn't matter because the twin bulls decided to use their much bigger bodies to their advantage. The bulls both charged the powerful Godling while releasing more fire.

The unbelievably hot fire swirled around the bubble of water Harry enveloped himself with as he broke off the water streams.

"Percy," Annabeth cried out as she thought she was about to see her lover crushed below tons of bronze bull.

There was a huge crash and rending sound. Smoke and steam shot everywhere as the bulls' super hot bodies met the wizarding warrior's water shield. The campers' vision of the green eyed teen was obscured for a time. When the air finally cleared the sight that must have greeted the half blood campers was one of Harry crouching down on one knee with his hands resting on a pair of massive icicles planted in the ground at the thick end with a bull impaled on the sharp tip of each ice spear. The bulls were obviously dead as the icicles were big enough to kill even the creations of Hephaestus.

"Percy," Annabeth cried in relief this time as she rushed her wizard and swept him up in a tight embrace.

Even Harry thought he would not have enjoyed all of the weight of the bulls hitting his icicles but luckily he had quickly willed a strong magical shield around himself which blocked physical attacks. Harry wasn't willing to put his physical limits to the test under such observed and risky circumstances.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Author's Note 2:

Well it has been awhile since I posted the first book in this series. I finally went back through and edited that entire first book. The online version now should be error free, at least as much as I can make it. I'm going to be editing the rest of the series as I post it.

Posted: 1/9/2013 (Edited Version)


	2. Chapter 2

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

"You ruin everything. I had it under control," Clarisse screamed at the victorious bull smasher as the disagreeable daughter of Ares stalked over while throwing off her helmet.

"Good to see you too Clarisse," grumbled Annabeth.

"Argh! Don't ever try saving me again," answered Clarisse in a scream of rage.

"Don't worry I won't," Harry assured the demigoddess having had enough of her bitchy attitude.

"Clarisse you have wounded campers," Annabeth pointed out in one of her brilliant moves.

Clarisse quickly rushed off to help her injured fighters. Even the war god's daughter cared about those who fought for her.

Annabeth and Harry took the opportunity to make their way back over to Tyson. As the trio headed towards the Camp boundary wards from where the fighting had occurred down by the road, Annabeth stopped for a moment.

"Oh hold on a second. I Annabeth Chase give permission for Tyson to enter Camp Half blood," called out Annabeth.

"Annabeth," the teen wizard said in a curious tone.

"Tyson is a Cyclopes," the raven haired young woman pointed out.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a nod.

"He is a baby by the looks of him, which is why he couldn't get through the camp boundaries to help us like the Bulls and other monsters. Tyson is one of the homeless ones. They are in all the major cities. Most people consider them mistakes Percy. They are children of nature spirits and gods…well, one god in particular, usually…and they don't always come out right. No one wants them and they get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets," Harry's girlfriend explained gently.

"Well thanks for explaining that to me," said the warlock as he squeezed his partner gently with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"We should go help the others," suggested Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena was right of course. The whole hillside was still on fire and there were injured campers. Not to mention there were some big metal bulls which needed moving.

Harry raised his hands and summoned his power. By this time the moisture in the air the water warrior had already used was replaced by the steam and moisture from the nearby ocean. This time Poseidon's son commanded the H2O to coalesce into rain, which quickly put out the fire. The campers were staring at their newly arrived savior in shock at the display of power. Even after everything they had watched the son of one of the elder gods do controlling any aspect of the weather was still rather shocking.

"You are so getting lucky soon," Annabeth purred in her man's ear as she pressed herself into him from behind.

"In that case I better hurry this up," the grinning wizard pointed out cheekily as he walked towards the injured group of campers.

One by one Harry assessed the injuries before redirecting some of the rain water to the site of the damaged tissue. The injuries vanished as the water ran over the area afflicted.

"Thanks Percy," was spoken by many wide eyed campers as their burns and cuts disappeared quickly.

All of the campers knew water could heal the son of the sea god. It wasn't too much of a stretch to let them believe the powerful teen had learned to extend that ability to others over the summer. In truth the water was covering for the reality traveler's use of healing spells from his wizard power repertoire.

"We need to go inform Tantalus of what has happened," Clarisse informed the two in love Godlings as she walked up at that moment in a much calmer mood than before since the fires had been put out, both literal and proverbial.

"Tantalus," the mage spoke with a question in his tone.

"The activities director," Clarisse tried to clarify.

"Did Chiron get replaced and what about Argus…shouldn't he be here as head of security?" Annabeth queried.

"Argus was fired and yes Chiron was replaced after that happened," Ares' daughter answered while pointing towards Thalia's tree.

The tree which was actually the transfigured daughter of Zeus was very sickly looking as Harry and his friends gazed upon the plant. Its needles were yellow with a huge pile of dead ones at the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark oozing green sap.

"Thalia's been poisoned," Harry whispered in dismay.

"Which is why the magical borders are failing," Annabeth concluded.

Harry walked over to the tree and placed his hand against it, over the wound. Concentrating on his power the sorcerer tried to summon some of the poison out. The attempt proved not very helpful because the toxin was mixed throughout the tree's circulatory system by this time. Channeling some plant healing charms the mage had learned in Herbology class at Hogwarts gave a little better result. The tree didn't look quite so sickly.

"What did you do?" Clarisse questioned.

"I diluted the poison a bit. It won't completely stop what is happening but it will slow the degradation down," the warlock answered.

The warrior wizard was not trained to specifically heal trees. If worse came to worse the skilled wizard could always see if he could transfigure Thalia back into her human form and heal her that way. That plan would be a last resort for the time being since doing so would serve to illustrate that the reality traveler's powers are similar to a god's abilities since only deities have shown they can transfigure in that universe as far as Harry knew. It was possible other beings could wield transfiguration magic but Harry had yet to meet them.

Camp Half Blood possessed an air of danger around it now. The feeling reminded Harry strongly of Hogwarts after Riddle had returned to a body. Instead of playing volleyball in the sand pits satyrs and counselors were busy stockpiling weapons. Dryads possessing bows and arrows were guarding the edge of the woods. All of the plant life looked somewhat sickly, as if the greenery were sympathizing with Thalia. In short the camp looked like it was readying for war, Harry would know seeing as he had lived through one.

Tyson was getting some strange looks, one or two campers doing double takes, but that was expected. Tyson didn't even notice as he showed child-like fascination with everything he saw.

"Whasthat," the Cyclopes gasped rapidly while pointing.

"The stables for Pegasi...winged horses," explained the patient mage, adding the last bit for clarification when he saw the one eyed male's confused look.

"Whasthat," Tyson questioned again while gesturing at a different place.

"The toilets," Harry answered.

"Whasthat," the warlock's brother asked him while pointing at the cabins.

"Those are the campers' cabins. You'll be sorted into the correct one if your Olympian parent claims you…until then you'll be in the Hermes cabin," the sorcerer explained.

"You…have a cabin?" Tyson asked in awe.

"Number three," the water manipulator answered as he pointed to his cabin built of sea stone.

"You live with friends in the cabin?" Tyson inquired.

"Not normally no but sometimes friends come over to visit," the water wielder answered with a smirk as he squeezed his girlfriend's waist to indicate he meant her, Choria, and Furusia.

When the trio arrived at the Big House they found Chiron in his apartment listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while the centaur hero instructor packed his saddlebags.

"Pony," Tyson called out the one eyed teen while he froze with a look of total rapture when he laid eye on Chiron.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron replied as he turned with a look of offense on his regal and wise face.

"Chiron, what's happening? You're not…leaving are you?" Annabeth questioned shakily as she ran up and hugged the centaur who was like a second father to her.

"Hello, child…and Percy my goodness you've grown over the year," Chiron greeted as he returned Annabeth's hug.

"Clarisse said you were fired," Harry announced with an inquiring tone in his words.

"Ah, well someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone," Chiron explained as his eyes glinted with dark humor.

"Of course…Mr. D couldn't be expected to take the blame…it's not like he's a god after all and can protect Thalia's tree better than you can or anything," the sharp minded sorcerer mused sarcastically.

"But this is crazy! You couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree," Annabeth protested.

"Nevertheless some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances," Chiron pointed out with a melancholy sigh.

"And those circumstances would be?" The son of Poseidon probed.

Chiron didn't answer as he shoved more books into his saddlebags.

"Pony," Tyson whimpered like he wanted to pet Chiron.

"My dear young Cyclops…I am a centaur," protested Chiron.

"What happened to Thalia's tree, Chiron?" The determined mage asked, trying a different approach.

"The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus," the departing Centaur explained to clarify the situation.

"Then it's quite obvious who is responsible, Kro-," began the dark haired teenage immortal only to be cut off.

"Do not invoke the Titan lord's name, Percy…especially not here, or now," Chiron instructed with a grave quality to his words. "Perhaps you are right Percy but I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless…," Chiron trailed off.

"Unless what?" Annabeth probed.

"Months Chiron, the tree has months. I could not cure it fully because she isn't in a human form…even then I don't know if I could…but I've managed to extend the time left to months," the well trained wizard informed Chiron.

"Thank you Percy…I did not think it was possible. In any case my idea for a cure is foolish. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago," the centaur declared dramatically.

"Are you going to stop being cryptic and tell us so we can go find it?" Harry questioned with a sigh of exasperation.

"Percy you must promise me you will not act rashly. I told your mother that I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard…learn to fight but do not leave," Chiron instructed his most powerful student as he looked the skilled Godling in the eye with a hand resting on the teen's shoulder. "Stay with Percy child…keep him safe," Chiron instructed Annabeth as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Chiron…you told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from Camp…," Annabeth began but couldn't voice her worry aloud.

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger. Swear upon the River Styx," Chiron insisted.

"I…I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth replied as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Very well…perhaps my name will be cleared and I will return. Until then I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved…one way or another," the human-horse hybrid announced, declaring his intentions. Harry pulled his girlfriend tightly to his side as she cried a bit harder. "There now child…I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new Activities Director. We must hope…well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear," the former Activities Director of Camp Half Blood mused humorlessly.

"Is this the same Tantalus of legend?" The warlock queried.

Just then a conch horn blew announcing dinner.

"Go, you will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother Percy and let her know you are safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment the Titan lord has forgotten you," Chiron warned before he left.

Tyson started bawling almost as bad as Annabeth while Chiron left.

As the trio made their way to the dining pavilion the sun was setting with a golden hue cast over the horizon. Campers were slowly making their way to the food line. Annabeth squeezed her handsome lover's hand tightly before stealing a chaste kiss behind one of the marble columns. The warlock's best female friend then went to join her siblings at the Athena cabin table. The powerful Godling watched his companion lead the line as the Athena camper who had been at the camp the longest.

Harry had to struggle to suppress a smile as Clarisse led the Ares cabin with a sign on her back saying YOU MOO GIRL! The funniest aspect of the situation was that none of her siblings informed her about the sign. One of Ares' children might have even placed the funny sign there to taunt her for the fiasco with the bronze bulls. Soon after the Ares campers followed the Hephaestus cabin led by Charles Beckendorf, a large fifteen year old Africa American teen. It was rumored among the camp that Beckendorf could make anything given the most basic components of the desired object.

The last cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. When Harry saw his two Naiad lovers, Choria and Furusia, a genuine smile lit up the Hallow Master's features.

"My lord," Furusia greeted before pecking her favorite halfblood on the lips and sitting on his right at the Poseidon table.

Choria mimicked her sister and sat on her lover's left. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face, this time from amusement at the antics of his two Naiad loves. The pair of water spirits always insisted on calling their wizard by the title of lord instead of just Percy. The Hermes cabin brought up the rear of the line entering the pavilion, led by the twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Those two children of Hermes reminded the reality traveler so much of the Weasley twins with their antics. The cautious wizard always kept a revealing charm in his mind whenever he spent any significant amount of time near the Stoll brothers.

Tyson came into the Pavilion to sit at his half brother's table after the last camper took their seats. Conversations faltered, heads turned, and someone from the Apollo cabin asked, "Who invited that?"

The warrior wizard with exceptionally good hearing turned and fixed the offending Apollo camper with an intense angry stare.

"I did you limp dick pansy. What are you going to do about it?" The water manipulator growled.

"Nothing Percy…I didn't mean anything by it," the son of the sun god quickly replied, not wanting to anger the one to take down the God of War in a fight.

"Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete," Dionysus A.K.A. Mr. D said from the head table when the God of Wine noticed the attention drawn to his ocean ruling Uncle's offspring.

"Hello D," Harry greeted cheerily without the slightest hint of being bothered by the Wine God's misnaming of the younger immortal.

Harry figure it rankled the wanker more when the crafty warlock always gave a happy response. Next to Mr. D was a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. The number on his pocket read 0001. Blue rings under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair completed the man's look to make him appear truly hideous. The haunted mortal stared at Harry looking fractured; angry, hungry, and frustrated all at once.

"This boy you need to watch; Poseidon's child you know," Mr. D informed the man.

"Ah that one," spoke the prisoner in a tone which told the sorcerer he and D had already discussed the camper in question at length.

"I am Tantalus…on special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing anymore trouble," declared Tantalus with a cold smile.

"Why whatever do you mean trouble sir?" The teen queried with false respect. As Dionysus snapped his fingers that day's New York Post appeared on the table in front of Harry. Somehow the warlock had gotten blamed for what had happened at the Meriwether School. "I shall endeavor not to be so troublesome again," Harry announced sweetly in a voice that would have made that toad Umbitch green with envy.

The skilled sorcerer watched in satisfaction as Tantalus attempted to eat from a plate of barbeque only to have the food and even the cursed mortal's drink roll away from him no matter how hard he tried to get at them.

"Ah, well perhaps your old curse will lift in a few more days. Working at this camp will be torture enough," Dionysus informed Tantalus with false sympathy in the spoilt deity's voice.

"_Eventually_…do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?" Tantalus muttered angrily.

Harry recognized that Tantalus was indeed the figure from legend; cursed to stand in the Fields of Punishment with the fruit trees hanging over him but unable to eat or drink. The wizard didn't say anything, preferring to gloat internally. The phoenix mage kept a low profile as he walked up to the bronze brazier and scraped a portion of his food in as an offering.

"Poseidon, accept my offering," Harry spoke aloud but not too loud to the flames.

Harry was rewarded with the smell of a clean sea breeze with wild flowers mixed in. When the sea lover sat back at his table between Choria and Furusia, Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to begin announcements.

"Another fine meal…or so I am told," Tantalus spoke as he inched his way towards a nearby plate to see if he could get at the food but his curse prevented such actions as the plate shot down the table. "On my first day of authority I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat," announced Tantalus receiving some half hearted clapping from Dionysus and the satyrs. "And now some changes…we are reinstituting the chariot races," announced the new Director of Activities with a crooked smile. As murmuring broke out Harry got the feeling this was one of those events that was ended for a reason, much like the Triwizard Tournament. "Now I know that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems," continued Tantalus.

"Deaths," muttered Choria.

"And mutilations," added Furusia.

"But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win," the cursed soul casually mentioned dramatically.

Naturally this announcement garnered much excitement as KP, stable cleaning, and other rather nasty chores were not very popular with all cabins which were forced to do them in a rotating shift. If not for his wizarding powers Harry was sure he would be chief among the chore haters because as the only occupant of the Poseidon cabin when it was his turn the warlock had to do all of the assigned chores himself.

"But, sir…what about patrol duty…I mean if we drop everything to ready our chariots…," Clarisse trailed off nervously as she stood at the Ares table.

"Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes," prompted Tantalus as if this were a normal camp for normal teens and not the half god half humans that lived at the camp.

Any other objection Clarisse may have put forth was ignored as Tantalus continued.

"And now before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit to bring this here," Tantalus announced as he pointed at Tyson sitting down the table. "Now of course Cyclopes have a reputation for being blood thirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes' cabin, possibly," suggested the camp activities director Harry was at that time imagining the best way to obliterate from existence.

"He will stay with me," the green eyed demigod declared firmly.

A sudden gasp filled the room as Harry noticed a green glowing trident appear above Tyson. Being claimed by Harry's father settled the matter of where Tyson would stay but Tantalus just couldn't leave the matter alone.

"Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance," roared Tantalus with laughter.

A few of the campers started to laugh with the director until the warlock's angry gaze shifted to offending half bloods. The snickering demigods immediately stopped their actions and gulped as all amusement fled, having witnessed some of the Poseidon camper's power before. Laughing at somebody who beat a god in a fight was very hazardous to your health…a fact Tantalus would learn one day. Dead or not the cursed soul was Harry's.

After moving Tyson into the cabin and getting the one eyed teen settled Harry headed straight for the lake to have a proper reunion with the wizard's three favorite residents of Camp Half blood.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Author's Note 2:

Well there's chapter 2. You got an extra long chapter because of the lengthy smut scene. Please note that if you ask a question in a review and expect a response that you should be signed in when you submit the review. I cannot respond to anonymous reviews.

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. I believe the title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

Posted: 2/8/2013 (Edited Version)


	3. Chapter 3

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Annabeth and Harry decided to team up for the chariot race. The gray eyed demigoddess' mother invented the chariot and the water manipulating wizard's father invented horses so the pair suspected they would have a huge advantage. One day when the two lovers were sitting down at the edge of the lake with Choria and Furusia in the water playing some Aphrodite campers got brave enough to taunt the warrior wizard about Tyson.

"Hey Jackson, do you need to borrow some eyeliner for your eye…oh sorry eyes?" The camper demanded while laughing.

Harry decided it was time to remind the mortal campers of why it wasn't wise to taunt the son of the sea god, especially right at the edge of a large body of water. The lake lashed out at the offending parties and pulled them under the surface.

"Are you going to let them up?" Annabeth asked nervously a minute later as the campers had yet to emerge.

"In a few days maybe…relax love, they are able to breathe. Choria and Furusia will just make life…interesting for them for the next couple of days," the mage explained as his Naiads developed a cruel smirk across their beautiful features.

Despite Harry's treatment of her less intelligent siblings Silena Beauregard, an Aphrodite camper, gave the only half blood son of Poseidon at the camp his first riding lesson on a Pegasus soon after. There is actually only one immortal winged horse that goes by that name, still wandering free in the skies. Over the millennia that magical steed sired many offspring who are named after him. Being telepathically able to communicate with his steed was nothing new around horses for the son of the horse creator but when the Pegasus was flying Harry around it was definitely different.

Tyson informed his immortal brother that he wanted to ride the "chicken ponies." The Pegasi were skittish but the wise warlock managed to coax one into allowing Tyson a ride with a few calming charms. The one-eyed-teen had ended up making something of a friend in Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. The inventive half blood's father, Hephaestus, had always used Cyclopes in his forges so it only seemed natural his son would do the same.

Harry went about his usual camp routine. Sword play against the Apollo campers was a breeze even though the immortal warrior only allowed himself to fight at speeds slightly above what a mortal was capable of. Archery was ok with enchanted arrows. The green eyed teen was never going to be able to compete with some of the campers whose parent invented the bow but the sorcerer could give Robin Hood a run for his money. The lava ridden climbing wall and border patrol rounded out the wizard's daytime schedule.

Border patrol was done in secret so as to not let Tantalus realize the concerned campers were maintaining their protections. The Hallow Master rounded out the patrol with a few minutes spent channeling healing energy into Thalia's tree. The healing technique extended Zeus' transfigured daughter's life by quite a bit beyond what the immortal teen had already done. Sometimes the mage thought he could sense a connection with the girl turned tree if he let his mind wander.

During the nights Harry's dreams of his favorite girls would sometimes be interrupted by the sound of Grover's voice saying, "It's here…and he likes sheep." The warlock gave the visions little mind for the moment, knowing the time to act on them would come soon enough.

The night before the chariot race Annabeth, Tyson, and Harry finished their chariot. Almost every bit of the wheeled vehicle was enchanted with charms to make it move faster. Symbols of Athena and Poseidon adorned alternating sides to symbolize that children of both deities worked together to build the vessel and would both be working together to win the race.

"We will win tomorrow Percy," Annabeth whispered in her favorite male's ear that night as she rested against his back in the bed the couple tended to share more often than not.

Furusia was spooned against the warlock's front with her sister resting against Annabeth's back. Tyson was snoring off to the side in his bed which his magical brother had transfigured to fit the one-eyed-teen's longer frame.

"You can bet on it," the sorcerer agreed just before closing his eyes with a smile on his lips.

Harry's dream, contrary to what one would think given the position he went to sleep in, showed Grover in a wedding dress. The Hallow Master's Satyr friend was in a damp cave lit only by torches. A length of white cloth half finished was on an old fashioned fabric assembling loom in a corner beside a small cot.

"Thank the gods," gasped Grover as he stared right at Harry. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes Grover, I can hear you. Now, what is going on?" The immortal teen asked as he channeled his own power into the connection Grover was obviously psychically projecting to the wizard.

"Honey pie, are you done yet?" A monstrous voice called out from behind a massive boulder blocking the only pathway in and out of the cavern.

"Not quite, dear! A few more days," Grover replied in as much a feminine voice as he could manage.

"Bah! Hasn't it been two weeks yet?" The monster demanded.

"No dearest…just five days which leaves twelve more to go," Grover assured.

The monster urged Grover to hurry so the creature could see under the white veil Harry's Satyr friend was wearing.

"Ok Grover…you are passing yourself off as a female to survive that monster. Where are you and what is that monster?" The perceptive mage summed up the situation and queried quickly.

"I'm not sure exactly…somewhere in the sea. I went to Florida and turned left. It's a trap! It's the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He's a shepherd, Percy! And he has _it_. Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like the great god Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus," Grover rushed to explain.

"The Cyclops," Harry clarified as he recognized the name from legend. "You almost got away but were trapped in a bridal boutique."

"Yes, in St. Augustine…my first empathy link must have worked then. This dress is the only thing keeping me from being his next meal. He thinks I'm wearing goat scented perfume, which smells delicious to him. His eye is still half blind from the last time somebody poked it out. He'll figure it out soon…he's only given me two weeks to finish the bridal train," Grover explained.

"I'll come for you," the warrior wizard assured his nature loving friend. "You're in the Sea of Monsters," the teen recalled from legend.

"Percy I'm sorry about the empathy link. We're connected now. If I die…you'll die too," Grover informed his best friend anxiously.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," the green eyed mage announced with confidence that an empathy link wouldn't kill his immortal form.

Grover had to go as his husband to be called the disguised satyr to a dinner of sheep meat. The sea Godling woke up soon after anyway.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

The morning of the chariot race was best described as sticky with the sun beating down on the campers and a very humid atmosphere. Harry cast cooling charms on Annabeth, Tyson, and himself to obtain some much needed relief.

"Those are some strange looking birds," Annabeth commented as she helped her boyfriend harness the chariot to the horses.

"Yeah…they are," Harry agreed as he looked at the thousands of birds in nearby trees making metallic screeching noises instead of the cooing you would normally expect from pigeons.

The charioteers put the birds from their minds as Tantalus attracted their attention from the rows of stone steps arranged for spectators where the birds were sitting in the trees above.

"Right…you all know the rules. A quarter mile track, twice around to win. Two horses per chariot, each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed and dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody," Tantalus cautioned with a false tone that indicated he wanted deaths. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

The Hephaestus team was led by Beckendorf. Their entire setup was made of bronze and iron, including the automaton horses. The Ares chariot sported a blood red design pulled by two skeleton horses. Clarisse boarded the chariot carrying a load of very nasty weapons. Apollo's cabin sported a sleek and graceful gold chariot. The driver promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at other drivers. Hermes' chariot wasn't anything special to look out but it was piloted by the Stoll brothers. The wizard knew he would have to be cautious of what the two Weasley twin like brothers had up their sleeves.

"Charioteers to your mark," called Tantalus.

Annabeth climbed onboard the chariot and took the reins while her partner in everything got ready to fight off their opposition. Harry noticed the pigeons with shiny eyes and glinting beaks were gathering in greater numbers in the trees. The volume of the creatures was growing so loud the spectators were starting to take notice. Tantalus ignored the pigeons but raised his voice to be heard over their noise.

"Charioteers attend your mark," shouted the cursed man.

As Tantalus dropped his hand the signal activated which caused the crowd to cheer while the chariots took off. A nasty crack caused the reality traveler to look back where he could see the Apollo chariot flipped over after the Hermes chariot had rammed into it. Apollo's horses continued to drag the chariot without its riders across the track until it crashed into the Hermes chariot and took the Stoll brothers out of the race, an act of justice considering the brothers had been laughing at the crash they had caused before they were taken out. Annabeth and Harry were already nearing the first turn ahead of most of the other racers when the water manipulator glanced back to see the pigeons had risen from the trees and were now swirling over the track like a huge tornado of feathers and wings.

Soon the screams began to emanate from the stands as thousands of pigeons dive bombed the spectators. The other chariots were not spared the wrath of the birds as well. Beckendorf's chariot veered off into the strawberry fields after he was mobbed. Clarisse ordered her fighter to throw a screen of camouflage netting over her chariot basket and kept on driving. The birds could not get through the netting. Nobody could really see Harry's chariot through the cloud of birds so he employed a similar trick with a shield spell which blocked physical objects. The birds were repelled and bounced angrily but futilely against the powerful wizard's barrier. Annabeth spared her favorite male a grateful smile as she sped towards the Ares chariot. Annabeth just assumed the shield was made of water vapor her mate was drawing from the moisture rich air. The Hallow Master made sure to protect their horses with a shield as well otherwise the steeds' eyes would have been pecked out quickly.

"Stymphalian birds," Annabeth shouted as they now clearly noticed the birds had brass beaks that were tearing at any bit of exposed flesh on the screaming spectators. "The birds will strip everyone to bones if we don't drive these monsters away."

"Just keep driving, lover. I'll handle these birds," Harry shouted over the cries of the birds.

The dark haired skilled magic user turned in the chariot and reached deep into his being where his inner ocean of power resided. The pair of lovers were close enough to the ocean for the son of Poseidon to feel the gentle movement of the waves. The water wizard reached out and commanded the water to come to him. A massive wall of water rose out of the ocean and sped towards the racers' location. As the chariot at Annabeth's command began to overtake Clarisse in the race Harry swept his hands at the birds and watched as a cyclone of water started to suck them all in. The metal creatures flapped their wings uselessly as they tried to get away but the same air they relied on to fly was being vacuumed in by the rapidly moving water. Just as the last of the birds were ripped into the cyclone Annabeth and her resourceful companion crossed the finish line in first place.

The pair of winners was never sure if the cheer of excitement that then arose was at the powerful Godling's slaying of the bird menace with an awesome water cyclone or because they had won the race despite the obstacles. Whatever the case Harry and Annabeth were crowded by grateful campers as the water master directed the cyclone back to the ocean where the birds would be ripped apart by the sea creatures the ocean creature's lord had called in. The waiting beings of the deep would feast well on the fleshy parts of the magical birds that day. Tantalus was not happy to award the golden laurels to Annabeth and her protector but the cursed soul was forced to lest he be punished by the gods for openly showing rebellion against their mandate to lead the camp as they ordained. Harry didn't pay the disagreeable activities director much mind as the water mage was busy healing the peck wounds for dozens of grateful campers.

Over the celebratory dinner the camp held in the victors' honor Harry told Annabeth about the communication he had experienced the night before with Grover. The loyal and loving young woman believed her man instantly.

"If he found the Golden Fleece Percy it could save Thalia's tree," Annabeth whispered in excitement.

"So the Golden Fleece from legend…is the real thing like that?" Harry inquired, unsure if legend and fact matched up with such a legendary powerful object.

"The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa. They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. Zeus sent a magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important. The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land, animals stopped getting sick, plants grew better, plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution," explained Annabeth.

"And it could cure Thalia's tree," Harry finished.

"And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck," the gray eyed teen lamented with little hope for success on such a quest.

"But they obviously didn't have a satyr to sniff out the nature magic like Grover did. It will work great," the immortal teen reassured his girlfriend.

"A little too great…it sounds like a trap Percy," Annabeth hesitantly pointed out.

"Even if it is we don't really have a choice if we want to save Grover and the camp," the warrior wizard put forth.

"You're right but we are going to have to go to the Sea of Monsters," explained Annabeth.

"Where is that exactly?" Harry queried.

"It's the sea all heroes have to sail through on their adventures. It used to be in the Mediterranean but like everything else involving the mist, it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts. All sorts of strange things happen around it, ships going missing and the like. It's off the coast of Florida now. The mortals even have a name for it," explained Annabeth.

"The Bermuda Triangle," the green eyed teen surmised.

"Exactly but we'll have to talk to Tantalus to get approval for a quest. He'll refuse," Annabeth declared assuredly.

"I can be pretty convincing. We'll convince him tonight at the campfire," Harry informed his favorite demigoddess before they went back to eating.

That night at the campfire the general atmosphere was a bit subdued from the bird attack but not as subdued as it would have been if Harry hadn't stopped the assault. There were the usual songs sung led by the Apollo cabin; "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The enchanted bonfire rose higher with the increase in volume while changing color with the mood of the singers. On a fun night the fire was twenty feet high and blazing hot white. The night of the chariot race the fire was half that and the color of lint. Dionysus left early after suffering through a few songs. That was just how the son of the sea ruler wanted it. The god of wine was the only person present capable of narrowing down any magic the warlock did to one being.

As soon as the songs stopped Harry stood.

"Sir we have an idea to save the camp," the Hallow Master announced.

The campfire flared bright yellow to show the skilled warrior had everyone's interest.

"Indeed," Tantalus prompted blandly.

"We know where to find the Golden Fleece," Harry declared.

As the flame burned orange to signal the keen interest of everyone at their fellow camper's pronouncement Harry explained his connection with Grover and the satyr's messages. The crafty magic user's voice was laced with a compulsion enchantment to make everyone believe as he finished his tale with, "The Fleece can save the camp. I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," proclaimed Tantalus. "The camp doesn't need saving."

Everyone looked intently at Tantalus which made the soul cursed by the Olympians squirm. It was obvious the condemned man didn't want the camp saved.

"There _will_ be a quest to save the camp," Harry commanded with sudden power dripping off of him in waves. Tantalus actually took a step back as he faced not the young teen he thought he could boss around but the defeater of Ares, God of War. "You will authorize a quest for me to undertake and you will do it gladly," the green eyed being commanded in a deadly whisper while the campfire burned so brightly white the others had to look away. The Earth rumbled slightly beneath the group, reminding everyone that their most powerful camper's father was the Earth shaker.

"A quest should be authorized immediately," Tantalus agreed quickly.

There was cheering once more.

"Quiet down and I will tell you all a story," Tantalus announced as he regained some of his former stature.

The campers all quieted down and listened to the cursed soul which radiated as much evil as any monster Harry had ever faced orate a tale worthy of being recalled for its evilness if nothing else.

"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods," Tantalus began as he placed his hand on his chest to indicate himself. "This king was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some nectar and ambrosia back to Earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggy bag, mind you—the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children—just—like—you," proclaimed Tantalus as his finger swept across the audience.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children? Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew? Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife. They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children," Tantalus finished with.

After Tantalus concluded his story he waved his hand and extinguished the fire before storming off back to his quarters.

"What an ass," Harry summed up which caused the rest of the campers to nod their heads in agreement.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Later that night Harry had a bit of trouble sleeping due to excitement for the beginning of the quest the next day. The green eyed warlock decided to go out to the nearby shore and cool his feet in the water, which always calmed the son of Poseidon. No sooner had the reality traveler dipped his feet in the tide and looked up at the stars than a voice asked, "Beautiful aren't they?"

Harry looked next to where he sat to see a human looking male in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon t-shirt. The apparent human was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. The jogger's features instantly reminded the Godling of several of his fellow campers.

"Hello Hermes," the mage greeted the god calmly.

"Very impressive Percy…may I join you?" The deity asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."

"Sure…take a load off," the warrior wizard offered.

"Your hospitality does you credit," Hermes spoke with a smile as he sat down and slipped his running shoes off to dip his feet in the surf as well. "That's more like it," declared the god of travelers with a sigh.

Just then a cell phone went off in Hermes' pocket. Another sigh escaped the Olympian's mouth, this time in exasperation, as he pulled out the blue glowing cell phone. When the god of thieves extended the antenna two green snakes no bigger than earth worms began writhing around the device.

"I've got to take this. Just a sec," muttered Hermes after checking the LCD.

"Yeah," answered Hermes before listening for a moment. "Listen—I know, but…I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package… A gift to humankind, great… You know how many of those we deliver—Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go," Hermes spoke into the device before hanging up. "Sorry about that. The overnight express business is just booming. Been a long time since I've gotten to relax…ever since the telegraph—rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation Percy?" Hermes questioned his younger cousin.

"I like Hercules," the demigod declared.

"Why?" The deity questioned curiously.

"Well because he was able to overcome a lot. Fate didn't seem to like him either…possibly even less than me," the Hallow Master explained.

"You're an interesting young man Percy. I want to see you succeed on your quest. Martha may I have the first package," requested Hermes before his snakes got bigger while one opened her mouth wider and wider until a stainless steel canister burst out—an old fashioned lunchbox thermos with Ancient Greek hero scenes enameled on the sides. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads, the first season. It's a great show. Back before Hephaestus TV was all reality programming," explained Hermes as he handed his uncle's son the freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other thermos.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"No problem. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the Earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me—always restless. Should all four escape at once…ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful. And now, my second gift, George," Hermes called. The second snake coughed up a bottle of chewable vitamins shaped like Hydras, Minotaurs, and furies. "These are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it," the older immortal instructed as he tossed the younger the container.

"Thank you. Now why are you really helping me?" The wizard probed.

"Perhaps because I'm hoping you can save many people on this quest, not just your friend Grover," answered the God of Thieves and Travelers. "If there's one thing I've learned over the eons is that no matter what you don't give up on family," Hermes explained as he stood and brushed the sands off his legs.

"You have 60 voicemails," announced Martha the snake.

"And 1,380 emails," added George the other snake.

"I hope I packed well for you Percy," Hermes mused as he snapped his fingers, causing three yellow duffel bags to appear before him. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship." The quick to catch on Harry looked out at the ocean to see a cruise liner cutting across Long Island Sound. Just then the phoenix mage heard Annabeth and Tyson shouting his name while they searched for their demigod friend. "I wouldn't be here in five minutes because that's when the harpies will come to eat you for being out past curfew. Now, good night, cousin, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you," Hermes finished before jogging off down the beach, shimmering and vanishing only twenty paces away.

"Are you ok Percy? I heard you calling for help," Annabeth informed her lover as she walked up beside Tyson.

"Me too," agreed the wizard's brother.

"That wasn't me…it was Hermes," the dark haired mage explained before briefly going over his conversation with the god.

By the time Harry was finished catching his friends up the trio could hear the screeching of patrol harpies tracking their scent in the distance.

"We need to go soon but Tyson should stay here. He would just get in the way when we face Polyphemus," announced Annabeth.

"Tyson can go…don't worry, nothing will happen," the experienced battle mage assured his girlfriend while giving her a meaningful look.

Harry knew something bad had happened to Annabeth in her past involving a Cyclopes but the caring demigod hadn't pried about the event to spare his demigoddess from any pain.

"Ok," Annabeth agreed reluctantly after a long moment of looking her wizard in the eye, realizing that if she pushed the issue she would have to explain her problem with Cylopes to her lover.

Harry turned to the surf and silently prayed for his father's assistance. While the wizard could easily transport the trio out to the ship under his own power it was obvious Hermes and possibly several other deities were watching the three campers at the moment. The reality traveler thought it would be best to hold off displaying more of his power until it was less likely he and his companions were being observed. Three white lines cut the surf until they formed into three stallions.

"Fish ponies," gasped Tyson.

The sea creatures' front halves were horses while their back halves were silvery fish bodies; sporting rainbow tails.

"Hippocampi," whispered a smiling Annabeth. "They're beautiful."

Just as the trio jumped onto their fish steeds they heard a harpy cry, "There…bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"

Five harpies flew over the dunes. The distasteful camp half blood workers looked like plump little hags with pinched faces, talons, and feathery wings too small for their bodies. The patrollers weren't very fast but they were vicious. A wave of water swept up at Harry's command and washed the approaching creatures back while also carrying the wizard and his two companions out. The current pulled the duffel bags into its master's hands. Once mounted on the sea steeds the three friends sped towards the cruise ship at the speed of jet skis.

As the trio neared the cruise ship Harry was able to make out the name on the side as the PRINCESS ANDROMEDA. The ship was massive and easily dwarfed the much smaller half blood couple and Cyclops. On the front of the ship was a sculpture of a woman wearing a white Greek chiton while chains appeared to secure her to the vessel. An expression of terror marred her beautiful features.

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the crash of the waves hitting the side of the ship.

"Our mounts have the answer," Harry pointed out as the Hippocampi pulled up to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull. "Here love, you go first," the mage instructed his girlfriend.

Annabeth grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and began to haul herself up. Harry gave her a boost and easily lifted her up several rungs. The immortal warlock jumped up behind her and was soon followed by Tyson. The young Cyclops was having such a good time he was making a lot of giggling happy noises. Harry solved the problem by putting a silencing spell on his half brother. Soon the trio was standing on a maintenance deck surrounded by stacks of yellow lifeboats. Harry opened the door with an unlocking charm.

The trio walked a good ways into the ship without meeting anybody.

"Something isn't right about this," Harry whispered.

"Smell's funny," Tyson agreed.

"What do you think is going on?" Annabeth questioned worriedly but quietly.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," the mage answered as he came to a stop. Taking his girlfriend's hand, the warlock muttered, "Hold on love."

"What are you…," Annabeth had just enough time to whisper before her mind was leaving behind her body, following the comforting intelligence of her lover.

The pair's joined consciousness extended throughout the ship until they could sense every part of the massive cruise liner.

"Oh shit," Harry cursed as the pair quickly retreated to their bodies.

"Percy…was that…," Annabeth trailed off, too afraid to complete the sentence.

"Kronos…and Luke…and a whole shit load of monsters," Harry confirmed with a nod.

"We need to go, right now," Annabeth whispered harshly.

"I agree. If they haven't noticed us by now then they will soon enough," the warrior mage announced as he pulled his girlfriend and brother back towards where they had entered the ship.

Once the trio was back outside, the water manipulator wasted no time in ordering his companions inside one of the yellow life boats hanging over the side of the ship. Closing his eyes to concentrate, the son of the sea god summoned forth a spout of water to rise up and catch the boat as he slashed the lines with his powers.

"Percy, are you ok?" The daughter of Athena asked her friend when she noticed him looking a bit strained.

"Son of a bitch," Harry gasped when his eyes were open once more, startling his two companions as they positively glowed with power. "Summoning that water was more difficult than usual. I wondered why when if anything it should be easier since we are in my father's domain. Something very old and very powerful is protecting that boat, cloaking it from Poseidon's notice. We need to get out of here right now," the warlock asserted, a loud noise from the deep suddenly making itself known.

Harry didn't know what was down below the life boat but he wasn't exactly willing to find out with Annabeth and Tyson along for the ride. The powerful Hallow Master might have been able to survive whatever was about to attack their vessel but he wasn't so sure his friends could.

With a wave of his hand the warlock caused both of his companions to vanish into the expanded dimension of his trunk. Just in time the two part-mortals were stowed in safety because in the next instant the boat exploded as a powerful spout of water blasted up from the sea floor. The mage dove into the water and was faced with the image of a youthful-appearing merman sporting two tails, green skin, and black hair in a ponytail wearing Greek armor studded in pearls glaring back at the immortal mage. The pure sea being was glaring hatefully at the floating demigod.

"Percy Jackson," the merman greeted as clearly as if the two sons of Poseidon were in the open air.

"Triton I presume," Harry returned, recognizing the heir of the sea god from the descriptions of legend.

"I see you aren't as dumb as you look," sneered the messenger deity.

"Why are you attacking me and helping Kronos?" Harry questioned the sea god, realizing the only way Poseidon wouldn't have been able to detect the gathering of monsters and other powerful beings within his ocean domain would have been with someone as powerful as Triton covering for the Princess Andromeda, the large cruise liner.

Triton was the messenger deity from legend who was the son of Poseidon and the sea ruler's goddess wife, Amphitrite. Triton was also a very old god because it was told in myth that Triton had acted as a foster parent to Athena, Annabeth's mother.

"Because my father has grown arrogant and foolish in his ways as have many of the Olympians. Many of my brethren have grown dissatisfied with the way Zeus and his brothers have allowed the _mortals_ to overrun this world. We aren't shown the proper respect we once held," Triton spoke with a sneer while speaking mortals like any pureblood of Harry's old world would have been proud of when talking about muggles. "You are just proof of how little respect my father has for my mother and I. Now Percy Jackson I can't let you live after what you have discovered here so goodbye," the sea deity declared as he aimed his glowing trident at the Godling.

A swirling matrix of power and energy seemed to concentrate in the tip of the trident before arcing outwards towards the youngest son of the Sea King. A vortex of super fast water impacted the mage hard enough to tear apart concrete. Triton's eyebrows rose in surprise when the warlock simply floated normally in the water and didn't appear to be effected.

"Impressive little mortal but you won't escape my wrath," the god boasted.

Any further words were cut off as a massive pointed icicle fell into the ocean and sped right down on top of the ocean god. With a grunt the spear impacted Triton's head and drew a drop of golden god blood, ichor, from the older immortal. Triton's eyes glowed brightly as the enraged deity swam towards the half blood with such speed the teen barely had time to defend himself. The god's fist slammed into Harry's face hard enough to atomize a building. Harry took the hit but rolled with the blow while delivering a shot to the older water manipulator's gut followed up by a knee to the groin. A flurry of blows was exchanged between the two warriors.

Both immortals seemed to be evenly match for a few moments before the phoenix mage felt he had more to give. The green eyed teen's hits became gradually faster and a little harder, bit by bit. Triton was soon losing ground while his body was battered by the younger male's punishing fists.

"Enough!" Triton screamed loudly while pushing out his true divine aura, hoping to fry the powerful young Godling with a vision no mortal could withstand without burning up. Triton was quite surprised when the initial flare cleared to see Harry floating calmly without looking away from the messenger god. "That's not possible…you are a mortal. How can you look at me?" Triton demanded. "What _are_ you?"

"**Triton**," A powerful voice boomed out, causing the ocean to swirl around the two while scaring away all sea life within a dozen miles.

Triton turned to meet the angry gaze of his father.

"Hello father," the younger deity answered with an ugly sneer.

"Why, Triton?" Poseidon questioned.

The moment he had realized who his opponent was Harry had portkeyed an enchanted mirror to his father. Poseidon had heard Triton's reasoning but wanted to hear the words from his heir in person just in case it was some trick.

"You betrayed mother and I father. You've destroyed her honor and allow these mortals to besmirch our world. We will have it back from them one day soon Olympian, of that you can be sure," Triton promised before swimming away in a burst of speed, vanishing a few yards away in a blue swirling portal of water while the Princess Andromeda did the same seconds after.

There was silence for a moment before the anguished face of Poseidon gazed upon his enigmatic youngest son with an inscrutable expression.

Finally Poseidon voiced the question most on his mind, "What are you?"

"That's a long story," the dark haired sorcerer spoke with a tired sigh.

"I'm immortal Percy," Poseidon began with a shrug. "And if your display of power and durability when Triton revealed his true form was anything to go by then so are you."

"Fair enough," the teen agreed before giving his father a brief summarization of his life, deciding to trust the sea god.

If Harry was to build a true life for himself in his new universe he would need allies, powerful allies. If worse came to worse the resourceful warlock figured he could get away from the elder god and never be found again through some powerful wards unheard of in that universe.

"So let me get this straight…you are the combination of the son I sired and another version of my son who was born a wizard in another universe," the ancient immortal summed the situation up.

"Pretty much," agreed the Godling.

"Well I've lived a pretty interesting existence so far. Not many things can throw me but this is definitely a little hard to swallow. But I can sense you aren't lying to me," Poseidon concluded. "Exactly how powerful are you? I personally trained Triton myself and he's been fighting for millennia. You were just about to beat him if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm not really sure," Harry answered while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've always gotten the feeling that my durability is pretty extreme, even for an immortal but I've never yet met my limits."

"Well I think maybe it's about time I took a more direct hand in your training son. Reality traveler you may be but you are still my son and I would see you trained to the best of your potential," Poseidon proposed.

"I'd like that. But father do you think that maybe some of my training could include how to better understand women? I have a feeling I'm going to need such advising in the near future," the teen pointed out.

With a bark like laughter Poseidon replied, "Son, I've lived thousands and thousands of years yet I still don't have the opposite sex figured out. Who knows…by the time we've got you trained up you might even be teaching me a thing or two about women."

Father and son talked for a while longer to hammer out the details for the wizard warrior's further training. The two would meet in secret, keeping Harry's lessons a complete secret. Both immortals liked the idea of spending more time together bonding and also the thought of the advantage to be had in Harry being better trained than was commonly known. Both sea lovers realized that the sorcerer's true nature might come out in the near future but would keep the secret for as long as possible.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Author's Note 2:

Well there's chapter 3.

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

So I'm toying with the idea of using a forum of some sort built into to answer questions. The author Darth Marrs used something like that when he was publishing The Last Jedi. I can't find any trace of it now. Does anybody know how to use this? My biggest problem with the way does reviews is that nobody else can see my responses like on other sites and so I end up answering questions multiple times. I would appreciate if you posted the answer on my FB group so that I don't get the question answered five times like what happened with that self-insert story I was looking for (nobody found it by the way).

Posted: 3/10/2013 (Edited Version)


	4. Chapter 4

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Later…

Annabeth Chase was so worried about her boyfriend. One moment the daughter of Athena and Tyson had been standing with the one eyed teen's half brother in a life raft and the next the pair had been hurtled through some type of vortex into a single room which had no exit. It didn't take the intelligent young woman long to figure out that Percy must have sensed danger so he threw her and Tyson into the pocket dimension contained within the magical trunk the water manipulating wizard always carried on his person.

After what seemed like hours Annabeth felt herself being summoned forth by her lover's powerful magic.

"Percy," Annabeth cried before rushing forward and wrapping her powerful partner in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm alright Annabeth," Harry reassured his girlfriend as the green eyed teen rubbed her back soothingly.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded after a few moments of embracing, pulling back to look her best friend over. "And where are we?" The brunette demigoddess queried as she suddenly noticed they were no longer in a life raft.

The two Godlings and one Cyclopes were on the deck of a large and expensive looking yacht.

"Well to make a long story short I sensed something powerful coming at us. It was a short time until my father showed up. I managed to alert him to the problem and the creature that was attacking us fled as soon as Poseidon showed up. My dad raised this yacht from the ocean's depths for us. I've repaired the damage that caused it to sink in the first place. I'm calling it the Trident," the mage explained without actually telling a lie.

"Next time mister I don't expect to be pushed somewhere out of the way while you fight whatever is attacking us," Annabeth announced with a mild glare at her lover before she began to explore the boat.

"Daddy give you boat," Tyson enthused with a crooked grin.

"He gave _us_ this boat brother. This belongs to both of us," the warlock answered.

"Must go inspect engine," the Cyclopes declared happily before going below.

The trio of Campers was quickly speeding towards the area off the coast of Northern Florida where they knew the entrance to the Sea of Monsters to be.

"Percy," Annabeth began hesitantly as the yacht sped towards a rapidly growing cliff face with a large churning whirlpool beside it. "Why are we heading towards Charybdis and her sister Scylla? We could use the Clashing Rocks entrance like Jason and the Argonauts did."

Charybdis was a massive monster that sucked up the sea before spewing the imbibed liquid out again in a never ending cycle. Her sister, Scylla, was a monster that lived on the island half a mile to the right. Scylla used her snaky heads to pluck sailors from their ships as the vessels passed by beneath the cliffs. The yacht reacted to Harry's command as the warlock steered the vessel towards Scylla. The tidal forces were immense as Charybdis swallowed massive portions of the nearby ocean before spouting the water back out again.

The sound of the ocean maw was loud as ten foot waves rocked the yacht. The sea manipulator was using his abilities to deflect the water from washing over the deck. Every three minutes Charybdis would vacuum up all the water in a half mile radius. The only clear way around the gate keeper of the Sea of Monsters was right next to the cliffs housing Scylla. If a ship tried to sail around the two sisters then they would just appear once more in front of the vessel.

The Hallow Master had to fight the pull of the whirlpool as the Trident moved closer until the three campers could see the sea monster. Anchored to a black crag of coral was an enormous mouth with slime coated lips and braces adorned massive teeth the size of life boats. Driftwood, sharks, fish, and anything else unlucky enough to get too close was sucked into the massive maw.

"Percy whatever you're going to do now would be a good time to do it," Annabeth suggested worriedly as she glanced up at the approaching cliffs.

"Of course," the mage agreed with a grin as he walked over to the helm and began tapping a newly fashioned runic console.

A glowing green shield appeared over the top half of the ship before the vessel plummeted beneath the waves. The magic being employed by the reality traveling wizard was a variation on the enchantments used by the visiting Durmstrang ship during the Triwizard Tournament of Harry's fourth year.

"Percy…what is this?" Annabeth questioned in wonder as she stared at the glowing shield and the sea beyond.

"Pretty," Tyson declared in amazement as he touched the energy barrier and found a solid form.

"Magic," the warlock answered cheekily with a wink.

The boat sped along the edge of the vortex while Scylla was helpless to reach the campers under the waves of the ocean. It only took a few minutes underwater until the extremely fast Trident was clear of the two monstrous sisters and surfaced once more, inside the Sea of Monsters.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

A few hours later…

The Trident had been sailing for quite some time through the glittering green water. The wind was fresh and salty with a tinge of a metallic scent as well. Harry had quickly discovered that he never lost his way when on the water. Although he didn't know the exact coordinates of Grover's location he could sense the satyr via their empathy link. The warlock could sense that the nature loving seeker was roughly west by northwest of the Trident at a distance of just over a hundred nautical miles.

Harry lay next to Annabeth on the deck of the Trident, enjoying the sunshine and the sight of his girlfriend in a tiny bikini he had transfigured at her request. Tyson was amusing himself towards the back of the boat, with the Hippocampi that had been following the trio since Camp.

"Percy would you tell me more about yourself? I know you've kept a lot more secret than what you told me on the quest last year," the daughter of Athena requested, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I'll agree to reveal more secrets about myself if you tell me some things I want to know, like the prophecy for instance or why you don't like Cyclopes," Harry suggested, noticing Annabeth's winces at the mentioned topics.

"Ok, but you go first," Annabeth answered after a moment's hesitation.

"My father has agreed to take a personal hand in my training. He realizes I'm more powerful than he originally thought and could benefit from his daily tutelage. I'll be disappearing into the sea for a time every day for that training. Your turn," explained the warlock.

"When Thalia, Grover, Luke, and I were on our way to Camp all of those years ago we were cornered by a Cyclops in Brooklyn. It separated us in the dark and mimicked our voices to lure us away from the others so that we were each isolated. By the time I found the others they were tied upside down hanging from the ceiling near a fire the monster was preparing to cook them over. I almost died but I managed to stab him in the foot and freed Thalia. We barely got away," Annabeth declared, shuddering even with the bright sunlight bathing the pair in warmth. Harry hugged his lover to provide comfort. "Now why exactly are you so powerful, beyond the fact that you are a wizard?"

Harry warred with himself over how much to reveal. In the end the sorcerer decided that he could trust no one in his new universe more than Annabeth. She was his best friend and stuck by the green eyed teen no matter what. So Harry told her of his real origins in another reality.

"Oh Percy…Harry…whoever you are…I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that," Annabeth whispered with tears in her eyes as she hugged her boyfriend, half lying on top of him.

"It was worth it because it led me to you," Harry whispered with a half smile.

The demigoddess grinned at her dark haired wizard and kissed him soundly.

"If you beat Trident does that mean you are a god?" The demigoddess mused aloud.

"I don't think I could be classified as a god. I'm probably closer to a Titan than a god, or no…I'm probably somewhere in between since I'm part god. I suppose I'll find out in time with Poseidon's help. He may help me find my limits because so far I haven't really found them," the Hallow Master answered.

"Couldn't you simply just teleport yourself to Grover and rescue him that way," the young woman suggested curiously.

"I probably could now that we're in the Sea of Monsters and I've sensed how the magical gateways into this dimension work. I didn't know how to bypass them before via apparition which is basically opening a personal wormhole between two points in the same dimension. I generally need to have been to a dimension first to get there. There are some exceptions but without having been to a place first I could get hopelessly lost. Now I could follow my empathic link with Grover but I won't. There's no point in using magic for everything in life because then I would be extremely bored, just like I imagine some of the gods are. If it comes down to a choice between Grover's life and using the easy route then of course I'll rescue him. But I've been monitoring our satyr friend and he's not that bad off, just a little terrified," explained the warlock. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do," Annabeth agreed. "As for the prophecy…Every time heroes learn a prophecy they try to change it and it never works."

"I'm not exactly your average hero. I've been under a prophecy before and I came out alive," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. I don't know the full prophecy but it warns about a half-blood child of the Big Three, the next one who survives to the age of sixteen...That's the real reason Zeus, Hades, and your father swore that pact not to have children after World War II. The next child that fits the prophecy will decide the fate of Olympus, for good or ill, saving the Age of the Gods or destroying it," Annabeth explained before growing silent and hugging her lover tighter.

"Suddenly Kronos' interest in me makes a lot more sense. He hoped to use me as a weapon although without my knowing about it. It's also amusing," Harry declared with a grin.

"How so," the dark haired female wanted to know, thinking nothing about the prophecy was amusing.

"Because I'm already the one of the prophecy," answered the mage. "I'm a lot more mature physically in this body than my age would suggest. Most of the time I maintain a magical aura around myself that draws attention away from that fact. I usually only drop it when I'm having sex. After I merged with my counterpart here this body matured extremely rapidly. I'd say I'm closer to seventeen if not older physically although my powers seem to still be growing. In my old world wizards peaked at seventeen. I think I'll probably peak when I'm much older here given that I'm no longer just a wizard. In any case with my mental age I'm _at least_ sixteen. The only one that might be close to realizing my true age is probably Poseidon and that's probably why he wants to be on my good side instead of my bad. Zeus and Hades have already screwed themselves in that regard. I have no love for either deity."

"But you wouldn't want to see the Titans returned would you?" Annabeth questioned her lover nervously.

"I don't like all the members of either group. What they need is a system of checks and balances, a group composed of both Titans and gods to keep things in order. I certainly don't want all of western civilization to fall. There are definitely things that could be improved," the sorcerer stated before going on to explain some of his ideas.

The couple talked for some time as the Trident cruised through the monster infested waters under Harry's command. The mage was able to sense the more powerful threats so navigated the vessel around those regions. There was an island that was giving off some powerful magic which felt especially attuned to transfiguration. The mage had read a tale from past quests into the Sea of Monsters from the camp library that told of the demigoddess Circe living in these waters. The water wizard thought maybe that island had been the witch's domain.

Another island, this one volcanic, was identified by Annabeth as a forge of Hephaestus where the god made his metal monsters. The Trident steered clear of the island while the master of the ship was otherwise occupied with pleasing his girlfriend.

Harry stood up some time later from the bed the couple shared in the captain's cabin. He leaned over and kissed the forehead of his beautiful partner, a small smile flitting across her attractive features as she woke up from her sated nap.

"Where are you going Percy?" Annabeth questioned her man happily as she opened her eyes.

"I just have to make a trip to Olympus to talk with a certain goddess about one of her children. I'll be back in a while. Go back to sleep love," Harry suggested.

"M'okay," Annabeth purred before going back to sleep, not even awake enough to fully register her boyfriend's destination.

Harry disappeared out of their cabin silently and reappeared far to the north above New York. The sun was just setting in the Big Apple. Harry didn't have to wait long for the owner of the palace to arrive home.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sensed her guest almost as soon as she walked in her front door of her Olympian palace. The last few hours had been nothing but boring meetings about the movement of various ancient enemies that hadn't interested the beautiful deity. She was looking for some fun and it appeared a lot of fun in the form of a handsome young hero had come to the deity.

"Percy Jackson," Aphrodite greeted her recognizable young guest. "I won't bother asking how you got in here since you seem to be an enigma but I will ask to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The son of Poseidon had been something of an enigma for all on Olympus since his appearance the year before. The powers he displayed were impressive but the love goddess suspected the young mortal hid a lot more than what he was showing. Every time the invisible Hephaestus TV cameras observed the demigod for his hour long daily show it was like the teen could sense the automatons, something Aphrodite's husband assured her was impossible. Hephaestus insisted that only someone as powerful and sensitive to magic as a god could sense the cameras. Whenever the cameras were around the Godling seemed to be on guard and was careful what he said. It had been some time since Aphrodite had taken a mortal lover and even longer since she had met such an enigma. Percy Jackson spread love so freely without any jealousy experienced between the three lovers Olympus knew about.

Harry forced his occlumency to reduce the effects of Aphrodite's aura on his mind. She was one of the most beautiful women the wizard had ever laid eyes on. Her aura acted like a whole colony of Veela concentrated in one body. The deity's appearance kept shifting form until it located the most desirable form of whoever was gazing upon her. When his occlumency went to work the sorcerer was able to zero out the immortal female's true form. The mage was surprised when he recognized the body of Nymphadora Tonks, granted a Tonks that had none of the physical flaws of most mortals. Shrugging off her aura was not an easy task and Aphrodite sensed when the young man did it.

"I'm here to talk to you about one of your daughters," the mage declared.

"Interesting," Aphrodite mused. Learning to block her aura had taken Ares a thousand years and he was still susceptible to a degree. "And which of my daughters is your reason for concern?" The highly empathic goddess inquired.

"Silena Beauregard," the warlock answered, causing Aphrodite's smile to dim somewhat as she got a far off look on her attractive features. "She's secretly a spy for Luke and the forces of Kronos."

Aphrodite inhaled sharply while her senses reached out over a great distance and determined her daughter's heart. The goddess sat down heavily on the couch in the living room where Percy had been waiting for her. The Godling was right about her dear Silena, one of her most promising daughters.

"I can see that now," Aphrodite agreed dejectedly. "What do I do about this? I can't tell anybody or they could harm her in retribution."

The immortal teen sat down next to the goddess and wrapped his arm around the much older woman's shoulders comfortingly.

"I think the best course of action would probably be to start visiting your daughter often and let her know how much you love her. It might be a good idea for all of your children. Don't accuse her of anything. Let her feel confident in talking to you in her own time. Luke and Kronos have a pretty twisted set of tongues. They can convince the best of us to see their viewpoint. If and when she comes to me for help I can protect her from them," the Hallow Master suggested.

Aphrodite was silent for a moment before slowly nodding her head in agreement. "Love conquers all," the goddess mused. "How did one so young get so wise?"

Aphrodite stared into the handsome male's eyes as he answered, "The love of beautiful females can give a man the wisdom of the ages."

Neither was sure who initiated the kiss but within moments the pair's lips were locked and slowly their tongues began to explore each other's mouth. The oral exploration was slow and sensuous. The goddess was very aroused as her young lover explored her nubile body with his strong hands. With a confidence beyond his years the water wizard slipped the sparkling gown from the immortal woman's shoulders as the pair rose to their feet. Aphrodite waved her hand and banished her lover's garments. Both were standing naked before each other, admiring gazes raking across their partner's form.

_**Smut Scene Here (Erotic Version on hpfanficarchive and ficsite)**_

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Aphrodite ran her finger over her powerful young lover's chest in swirls as she traced the curves of his muscular form.

"So what are you?" The cuddling blonde goddess questioned the dark haired teen sharing her bed.

"Whatever do you mean," Harry answered, playing dumb to begin with.

"Drop the act Percy. You're an immortal…that much is obvious from your surviving my loss of control during our lovemaking. The fact that you could respond in kind…that means you're something at least as powerful as a god. Now what are you?" The beautiful deity persisted.

"I am my father's son, the son of Poseidon. But I'm also more. For now…until I know whether or not I can trust you with more you'll just have to be patient," announced the mage.

"An enigma then," the blonde mused before a grin slowly formed on her face. "Alright Percy…I'll be patient as long as you come and visit me every day for some more activities such as the delightful coupling we just had," purred the beauty as she reached under the sheet and cupped her lover's manhood.

"You don't have to twist my arm to get me to agree to that," Harry assured with a wicked smile.

"Oh if you back out I'll twist more than your arm lover," Aphrodite purred while accentuating her words by squeezing the warlock's man bits, then stealing a kiss.

"None of that love. I need to get back to Annabeth. She'll be waking up soon," the sorcerer announced as he slipped out of bed.

"Mmmm….Annabeth…such a delicious young demigoddess," Aphrodite mused aloud. "Someday soon you'll have to get her in bed with us. You might just be the instrument of my conquest of all the female hearts that have been inaccessible to me for eons," the goddess declared while thinking of Artemis and other frigid bitches that had spurned the love goddess in the past.

"Stop teasing me with such naughty images Aphrodite…but why do you need me when you have Ares to take care of you?" The warlock questioned.

Aphrodite's smile immediately vanished at the mention of the God of War.

With a scowl the blonde replied, "That big baby has been in a foul mood ever since his fight with you. It took quite a while to figure out what was wrong. For some reason after you injured him Ares couldn't seem to impregnate mortals like he used to. He tried to convince me to let him get me pregnant again but by then I'd had enough of his surly attitude and I wasn't in the mood to birth anymore Godlings. So he went to dozens of magical healers to try to find a solution for his problem. Well it turns out they ended up screwing his problem up worse. Now Ares can't even manage to get it up. I've had enough of him. Besides…why would I need Ares when I have you? No man, not even a god, has given me orgasms like you. No Percy Jackson, now that I've had a taste of you I'm not letting you go. Now scoot back to your demigoddess and have sweet thoughts of us sharing you."

With Aphrodite's declaration Harry transported himself out of Olympus. Halfway back to the Trident the Phoenix mage triggered a new piece of equipment he kept on his person. Back in his old universe the engineering wizard had theorized about a device which functioned somewhat like a time turner but had the potential to travel back in time to the very beginning of the universe if the wielder chose. But like its almost infinite potential the runic time teleporter required an almost infinite amount of power to energize, the power that only someone with the power of a god could generate. Now that the immortal teen had gained such power the Potter Lord had finally crafted the runic array. The device had only been created a few days previously. The time and reality traveler arrived back only a half hour after he had left.

The teen slipped into the warm bed and pressed himself up against Annabeth's slumbering form and pulled her nubile form closer to his body. The sleeping young woman snuggled back against her boyfriend and smiled contentedly in her dreaming state. The green eyed teen allowed himself to drift off for the few hours of nighttime left.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Author's Note 2:

Well there's chapter 4.

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

Posted: 4/13/2013 (Edited Version)


	5. Chapter 5

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Harry's dream swiftly shifted from visions of Choria, Furusia, Annabeth, and Aphrodite naked with the warrior wizard to a plush stateroom on the Princess Andromeda. The warlock had never actually been in the stateroom but had sensed enough of the contents of that chamber to recognize the home of Kronos. A golden coffin contained the remains of the Titan Lord as he was summoned out of the pit piece by piece. Poseidon and the resourceful wizard had surmised that Luke was summoning Kronos with ancient magic that came with demigod's willingly joining the Titan's cause. The perceptive mage had sensed several half bloods throughout the cruise ship before abandoning ship. It was a troubling revelation indeed.

The mage sensed spirits of the dead whispering to beware of the treachery and trickery of the master of that ship. The golden sarcophagus emitted a faint glow.

"You don't have the courage Percy Jackson. You cannot stop me," a cackling deep voice emanated in the dreamer's mind.

Harry waited to see what else would happen in the dream before doing anything. Moments later the cautious mage looked to his right as he sensed another being enter the vision. The dark haired girl was very attractive. She was dressed in punk style clothes, with somewhat spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. Those eyes were a dead giveaway as to the girl's heritage.

"Hello Thalia," the mage greeted Zeus' daughter.

"Well are we going to stop him or what?" Thalia demanded.

"This is quite an interesting dream. Usually when I dream about gorgeous females they have no clothes on and neither do I," the warlock mused before concentrating on his clothes.

The vision was obviously partly in Harry's control because as he willed it his garments vanished and he was standing there in all his naked glory. A blush suffused Thalia's entire upper body as she saw her first naked man. Harry concentrated again but with no result.

"Huh…I guess that's really you isn't it Thalia," the perceptive teen concluded because he couldn't vanish Thalia's clothes.

"Of course it is Seaweed Brain," Thalia muttered as she tapped her wrist.

The silver chains that had been hanging from her wrists changed form, turning into a large full body shield with the face of the Gorgon, Medusa, carved into the front. The warrior mage felt the urge to look away from the intimidating sight but resisted. The young woman drew her sword and made to advance on the sarcophagus.

"Oh no you don't," the powerful sorcerer muttered to himself as he broke through the magical bindings Kronos was using to try to hold the sea god's son in place so the green eyed teen couldn't stop Thalia.

Harry wrapped his arms around Thalia and apparated away, appearing in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half Blood.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Thalia demanded.

"We're back at Camp Half Blood in my cabin. This isn't really real…well sort of. Kronos summoned us here or at least our minds to this place. It's quite an impressive feat considering your mind is trapped within a tree, probably slowed down to the languid pace that most plants process their surroundings at," Harry grudgingly admitted.

Although if Kronos was a master of time like in the legends then the Titan Lord could simply speed up time for Thalia so she thought faster.

"Who are you?" Thalia questioned. "I called you Seaweed brain back there because I can sense you're a son of Poseidon."

"Just like I could easily tell you are a daughter of Zeus. My name's Percy Jackson," the warlock introduced himself.

"This is so weird…the last thing I remember was dying and now I'm sitting here with my very naked _and very attractive_ cousin," Thalia declared, not meaning to say the attractive part out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?"

The young woman was mortified but Harry smiled gently at her.

"Thalia…we're in a realm of thought. If you think anything here with a large amount of emotion behind it then it will likely be projected loud enough for me to hear. If it makes you feel any better I think you're very attractive too," the mage explained.

"So what did you mean by my mind was trapped in a tree?" Thalia wanted to know as she began to calm down at her handsome new companion's reassurances.

"When you were dying your father turned you into a tree to preserve you," the green eyed male broke it to his cousin gently.

"A tree…he turned me into a damn tree," Thalia muttered disbelievingly.

"Yeah…I get the feeling I don't want to know what goes on inside the heads of some of these Olympians," Harry mused.

"So what happens now?" Thalia questioned.

"Well Annabeth and I…," Harry began.

"Annabeth! You know Annabeth," Thalia perked up at the mention of the daughter of Athena.

"Of course I know her. She's my girlfriend," the sorcerer explained.

"How is she? Is she doing ok?" Zeus' daughter queried.

"She's doing well. She still thinks about you often. She tells me you and I are a lot alike…that we'd either be worst enemies or best friends. Personally I'd like to be your _best friend_," Harry purred with a sultry grin, the effect enhanced by his nakedness.

"I think I'd like that," Thalia muttered with a blush. "Although I don't see how we can be best friends if I'm stuck as a tree."

"Well if my suspicions are correct then you won't be a tree much longer. Annabeth and I are on a quest for the Golden Fleece. I'm pretty sure Kronos thinks he's being clever and manipulating me into retrieving it so we can heal you. You see somebody poisoned your tree with venom from Tartarus. I've slowed the toxins down considerably. Now that Kronos has showed me how to reach your essence via this dream dimension I can give you more energy to keep you in even better health. Also I can keep up the temporal distortion field Kronos put in place on you to speed up your mind," suggested the muscular wizard.

"How can you do all of that?" Thalia questioned in awe. "And won't Kronos find me here?"

"I'm shielding you from his sight and he's still quite weak. I imagine it took a lot of his strength just to summon us into this dimension in the first place. As for how I can do this…well a guy has to have some mystery to him or you women would get bored," the mage teased with a wink. "Now the energy transfer will work best if you stay here linked to my mind. Feel free to entertain yourself with a bit of reading or other forms of entertainment," the warlock suggested while waving his arm around the cabin and causing a bookshelf full of books, a TV, a laptop, and a fully stocked kitchen to form around the room.

The books were linked to Harry's trunk library which contained thousands upon thousands of books on wizarding and mundane subjects. There were textbooks on all the major subjects along with every work of fiction one could desire. The warlock had slowly been expanding the collection with works from his new universe since his arrival. The laptop was linked with a special computer in the sorcerer's trunk which could link with the teen's mind. It was that link that allowed Harry to surf the internet and his digital archives via mind link. Establishing the magical connection without frying the electronics had been quite the feat of science and magic on Harry's part but the well traveled mage had come from a universe that was quite a bit further along the timeline than the destination he had chosen as his home. The TV too shared a similar link, being relayed through the trunk to the outside world. If Thalia ate food from the well stocked pantry then her energy reserves would be increased all the faster.

"Thank you Percy," Thalia spoke up with a smile. "I would hug you but I'm afraid of what might happen," she added while gesturing at the young immortal's nude form.

"Mmm…I can image," Harry teased with a wink before disappearing from the cabin back to the waking world.

"It's about time you got up," Annabeth announced as she walked into the cabin fully dressed.

"Sorry…what's going on?" The water mage questioned as he reconnected with the Trident, having temporarily lost control of the ship as he worked to conceal his doings from the Titan Lord.

"We're approaching the island of the Sirens," Annabeth declared.

As the couple arrived up on deck from their cabin Annabeth began, "I want to ask you for a favor. We'll be in range of the Sirens' singing soon. They say the sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you don't realize or don't want to acknowledge. That's what makes them so entrancing. If you survive the experience it is said you will become wiser. I want to hear them."

"Ok," Harry agreed easily.

"Just like that," Annabeth queried with one raised eyebrow and a warm smile.

"I love you and would support you in almost anything you want to do. I'm not bothered. I'll keep you safe," the water wizard assured his lover.

Annabeth quickly kissed her partner as the Trident moved closer to the island of the Sirens. The mage quickly made sure Tyson stayed in the bowels of the boat where a temporary silencing charm would protect the teenage Cyclops. As the jagged rocks around the island came into view the wizard quickly cast a full body bind on his girlfriend while holding her in his arms. He could feel Annabeth's emotions as they both began to hear the beautiful music of the Sirens. Because he wasn't mortal the song of the sailor killers didn't affect the sorcerer the same. The Potter Lord didn't feel the urge to throw himself off the side and drown himself that mortals would feel, not that he could drown due to his heritage.

Annabeth's body didn't move a muscle but the mage could sense her distress and see the change in her storm gray eyes. Then a vision began to play in Harry's mind as he held his lover. There were older versions of Annabeth, Choria, Furusia, and Thalia. Aphrodite looked the same, a beautiful blonde goddess. There were also many small children running around, Harry's children with each of the females present. Everybody was smiling and laughing as they spent an enjoyable day together.

Suddenly the scene shifted to Central Park in New York. In the vision it was a different New York than what Harry was used to seeing. The buildings had been rebuilt with white marble, golden windows, rooftop gardens, and bigger than before. It was Annabeth's vision of the Big Apple. Harry realized he was sharing Annabeth's vision even as he noticed a sandy haired forty year old man as his girlfriend's father. The mortal man, recognizable from some of Annabeth's happier photos, was standing next to a gray eyed blonde woman who was obviously Annabeth's mother, Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom and War was beautiful, just like her daughter.

The shared vision began to evolve as the wizard took in the gorgeous goddess. Annabeth's father was dragged away to play by some of the children until he and the rest of the children disappeared out of the vision altogether, playing out of sight in the large park. Athena turned her gaze on her daughter's lover and approached elegantly. The deity's bearing screamed intelligence and grace. Athena approached the younger immortal and drew him into a searing and passionate kiss. That was when the vision ended as the Trident sailed out of range of the Sirens' song.

The moment Harry removed the full body bind Annabeth collapsed into his arms while sobbing heartbreakingly. The experienced young man simply held his lover and whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"It's ok honey…you're here with me now. Some day we'll have everything we dreamed of," Harry whispered reassuringly.

"I didn't realize," Annabeth whispered back. "How strong the temptation would be," the young woman clarified. "But we'll never have that…Thalia isn't coming back. Plus I don't understand why my mother was kissing you."

"Umm…yeah about that," Harry began, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly. "We were sharing that vision. When I saw how gorgeous your mother was I may have accidently influenced the vision."

"Oh…well that's different," Annabeth mused, finding her boyfriend's embarrassment more amusing than his thoughts about her mother. "And what about Thalia…I don't suppose you have an answer for her presence…or Aphrodite's now that I think about it."

"Well…actually I do. Starting with Aphrodite…," Harry explained to his girlfriend about his most recent trip to Olympus. "Now I think there's someone you need to meet or more like be reunited with. She'll explain everything," the warlock announced before looking deep into his best friend's intelligent eyes and drawing her deep into his mind, taking her consciousness into his dream dimension.

The sorcerer let the two young women talk in privacy while he returned to the land of the awake and piloted the ship. A beaming Annabeth was soon reentering her body, time flowing differently in the mindscape supported dream dimension.

"Oh Percy…Thalia is alive! She says you think you can save her," Annabeth gushed. "You were flirting with her too," Annabeth pointed out. "Why am I not jealous of her or Aphrodite? I mean Choria and Furusia are one thing…but these two other women are another matter entirely."

"Yeah…I think that might be Aphrodite's doing. She mentioned how much she is attracted to you and wants to share me with you. I think maybe she's going to be living vicariously through me…doing a lot of the stuff she's restricted from doing by the ancient rules but that I'm not. I have a feeling Thalia is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the flirting we'll be doing and more," explained the warlock.

"Oh…well I should be mad but I'm really not. Aphrodite is gorgeous. Although I think you'll find it hard to seduce my mother. She's never actually been physical with a man before. My conception wasn't exactly normal if you'll recall. I sprang forth from the mental collaboration of my parents, delivered to my father one day by magical means. But besides that we should talk about our fatal flaws. I can see that mine is hubris but what is yours?" The dark haired young woman questioned.

Annabeth's hubris was in thinking she could do things better than anyone else. It was common among young people and was something that could be grown out of with age. She thought she could build cities better than the gods.

"I would do _anything_ to save the women I love and my friends. Nothing would stop me…and it's likely Kronos knows that or will figure it out soon enough," Harry explained while staring at Annabeth with immense love in his expression. Annabeth kissed her partner in everything with equal fervor as the two held each other in their arms. "So what would you think about really building that city?" Harry proposed when the two sat in a conjured loveseat a few minutes later, having enjoyed several minutes of snogging.

"What do you mean? I don't see the gods changing anytime soon. It's so frustrating. The West represents some of the best things mankind has done but also some of the worst. Hunger, disease, cruelty, homelessness," Annabeth vehemently spoke. "It almost makes me agree a little with Luke's concept of tearing the old down and building the new."

"I was thinking of a subtler approach. I agree with you that there's a lot of wrong in this world. But changes need to be made gradually in most cases and with the tools of the old, namely money and influence. To start with we'll need a base of power and at the same time achieve a model of a working proposal that will entice others to our cause. I was thinking it would be best to do this in secret. To that end…hold on…this might get a bit scary," Harry instructed.

Harry willed a powerful protective and invisible shield around himself and Annabeth before transporting them millions of miles away.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as the pair appeared in a red sanded windswept wasteland. "Are we on Mars?!"

"Yes…I've got us wrapped in a shield so don't worry. We have our own self contained atmosphere that will recycle our air," the teen reassured his girlfriend. "What I'm proposing is that we build your dream city here on Mars using materials from my old universe. I didn't mention this yesterday but my home universe was very advanced and I made some advancements even beyond that," the green eyed warlock explained as he held Annabeth's hand and led her on a walk along the sandy planes of one of Mar's flatter landscapes, the curious young woman's head swiveling as she took in the amazing sights.

When Harry had begun blending together his magical and mundane education the intelligent young warlock had learned about the idea of an artificial intelligence and the possibilities such an entity brought forth. It didn't take Harry long to figure out how to enhance the runes that governed wizarding portraits to create his first AI. The AI portraits were modeled after Harry himself but could learn independently. They obeyed their creator's will and were able to tap into his immense knowledge base as well as the library the Potter Lord had been collecting in his trunk dimension. The AIs didn't need to sleep or pause in their thought processing due to fatigue or hunger. They could work day and night as long as they were able to draw sufficient magic through their power runes.

The curious warrior wizard set the AIs to developing technomancy based technologies as well as purely mundane and magical concepts that would help him in the future and also satisfy his curiosity. His time teleporter was one such device. The AIs had also helped develop a testable theory of Quantum Gravity, uniting General Relativity with Quantum Mechanics. Harry had slowly leaked that development to the mundane world under an assumed identity and an explosion of inventions and discoveries had followed.

"I like the way you think lover," Annabeth agreed. "I assume you have the ability to teraform the planet?"

"Yes…I could do it with transfiguration but the regular non-magicals of my home universe developed the process on their own in the last couple of years that I was on that world. It involves injecting carbon and other nutrients back into the sand that composes the surface. I'm already building the robots capable of doing this automatically. I can transport them here easily and they'll slowly start this process. This will turn the soil fertile. There are genetically engineered plants that can survive this type of environment and will help draw the toxic gases out of the atmosphere and put them back into the soil. I'll use my powers to bridge any gap between that point and a fertile Earth-like planet," Harry explained his plan.

"How will you hide it from the mortals…or even the gods for that matter?" Annabeth questioned curiously.

"I've already started creating a massive runic array that I can charge myself which will layer the atmosphere with an illusion of the old Mars. The illusion only needs to cover the side visible from Earth so it will rotate accordingly with the planet," answered the mage.

"This is brilliant Percy…I can't see any flaws in your plans. Tell me more," Annabeth urged.

Harry detailed some of his other plans to his best friend as they walked on the alien world. When they returned to the Trident several hours later they found the ship anchored just out of easily visible range of Polyphemus' island. The water wizard knew the Cyclopes was still half blind from the last time his eye had been stabbed out so would not easily spot the vessel.

"Grover here we come," Harry muttered as he urged his ship closer to the island while activating invisibility runes in the ship's runic control array.

The island of Polyphemus was lush with green fields, fruit bearing trees, and white sandy beaches. The trio of Campers expected nothing less from the home of the Golden Fleece.

"Can you feel it Percy?" Annabeth questioned her boyfriend as the two half bloods and one Cyclops set foot on the beach, the power of the Fleece palpable in the air.

A deep ravine split the island, the two sides of the chasm connected by a narrow rope bridge. Dozens of sheep were grazing at the foot of the ravine in one of the green fields. Due to the effects of the magical Fleece the sheep were each the size of a rhinoceros. A narrow path led up to the very top of the canyon, on the edge of which rested the oak tree which held the Fleece. The keen eyes of the phoenix mage were able to discern the glittering object even if he already knew it was present from his many dreams of the island made a possibility courtesy of Grover and the green eyed teen's heritage as the son of Poseidon.

"This doesn't feel right," Annabeth whispered, inspecting the trail and the sheep grazing along the edges of the path. "There should be a guardian of some sort, a dragon or something else."

At that moment a deer decided to emerge from the forest surrounding a flock of the island's sheep. Multiple sheep bleated before charging the startled deer. A mass of wool and stomping hooves were the new arrival's undoing. Fur and blood splattered out for several moments until the sea of white parted to reveal bones picked clean, deer bones.

"Me thinks those sheep want to be piranhas," Harry articulated.

"Should we get the Fleece now or after we rescue Grover?" Annabeth queried her best friend.

"We'll get it after," Harry answered. "If Polyphemus notices it missing before we're ready to leave he might complicate things further."

Tyson was silent as he followed his two friends. The one eyed teen had been cautioned by his favorite brother to be quiet until Polyphemus was aware of their presence. Tyson's voice tended to carry quite a distance when he got excited. The trio found a path through the forest where the sheep were not present. The sheep were primarily arrayed around the Fleece. Polyphemus could protect himself from his carnivorous pets. Unfortunately because the smell of the Fleece was so strong the acute sense of smell possessed by both Harry and Tyson was blocked from detecting Polyphemus until he was upon them. Annabeth walked out of the dense vegetation just before Harry, right into a clearing where Polyphemus was preparing a wedding feast comprised of lamb for his marriage to Grover.

"More food," the monster yelled in delight as he quickly snatched up Annabeth in one hand just as her boyfriend was emerging from the bushes.

Polyphemus made to grab up the dark haired mage with his other large hand but was stopped by the crushing grip of the intended target.

"Tyson get Annabeth," Harry growled while holding back Polyphemus' not inconsiderable strength to keep the old monster from getting away and jerking Annabeth around.

"Give me back my friend," Tyson shouted as he jumped on Polyphemus other arm, prying loose the older Cyclops' grip from the shaken demigoddess.

Harry helped insure Polyphemus didn't move by beginning to channel a full body bind spell into the monster's hand. As soon as Annabeth was free and clear with Tyson her boyfriend gripped Polyphemus tightly and flipped the monster over hard onto his back, knocking the wind out of the elder son of Poseidon. Polyphemus' heritage was the only thing keeping Harry from smiting the sheep lover on the spot. A globe of red energy shot out of Harry's palm and struck the monster between the eyes while Tyson was inspecting Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" A very concerned Harry questioned his lover as he rushed over to her.

"I'm…I'm ok," Annabeth answered, visibly shaken as she tried to straighten her torn shirt and wincing as her muscles ached from being squeezed by the one eyed giant.

With a dark expression directed at Polyphemus the mage wrapped his best friend in a warm hug, channeling healing and repairing magic into her body and clothes. The aches faded quickly from Annabeth's being until she was left with a wonderful tingling sensation. It was like she could feel a physical manifestation of her boyfriend's love for her.

"Thanks…I needed that," Athena's daughter gratefully spoke as the couple broke their embrace. "Now let's go find Grover."

It was only a dozen more yards down the path until the trio came to a cave where Harry could sense Grover was secured inside of. A large boulder was wedged in the doorway.

"Give me a hand buddy," Harry instructed Tyson.

"Sure Percy," Tyson agreed.

Although he didn't need the help Harry wanted Tyson to feel included and plus Tyson didn't quite know about the warlock's true abilities yet. Harry loved Tyson but the one eyed teen might let something slip to someone he shouldn't. As the pair rolled the boulder out of the cave entrance the sorcerer reflected on the similarities between Tyson and Hagrid. The thoughts were scattered as a small flock of goats and smaller sheep rushed from the cave. The quick Hallow Master jumped back to defend his girlfriend if the sheep proved hungry.

"These sheepies not eat people," Tyson announced as he pet one of the smaller animals.

"Thank the gods for small favors," Annabeth muttered before following her best friend past the small herd and into the large main cavern. "This place is like a maze," Annabeth observed a few minutes later as the trio walked down bone littered corridors, rooms of sheep skins stacked high and made into various garments along with other sheep products.

"That looks like Medusa's work," Harry observed, recognizing the work of the gorgon the mage had slain the previous summer in a sheep statue.

"I think you're right," Annabeth agreed while following her wizard into the spinning room where they found Grover working on a bridal train.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Grover shouted as he tackled his two best friends in a warm hug. "You heard me and came," the relieved satyr gushed.

"Of course we did Grover," Annabeth answered. "We'd never leave you to get eaten by a Cyclops."

"What about him?" Grover questioned in sudden fear as he noticed Tyson.

"Don't worry about Tyson here. He's a friend," Annabeth reassured the satyr, patting the larger teen's arm.

Annabeth's declaration had both sons of Poseidon smiling. Apparently Tyson's part in rescuing Annabeth helped endear the larger teen to the demigoddess. Of course the fact her boyfriend cared greatly for Tyson didn't hurt matters either.

"Where's Polyphemus?" Grover nervously questioned as he tore off the wedding dress the satyr had been hiding in for days to keep from being eaten.

"Don't worry about him. I took care of him," Harry announced.

"Polyphemus tried to hurt Annabeth," Tyson declared.

"Oh," Grover answered, understanding dawning in his eyes as the human-goat hybrid glanced at the demigoddess and her very protective and extremely powerful boyfriend.

"Well we should go get the Fleece now," Annabeth suggested as she turned and started pulling her best friend out of the cave, the smell of a Cyclop's lair not engendering good thoughts for the young woman.

"We're going to need this," the dark haired mage declared as he scooped up a wicker basket of raw meat on the way out of the main cave. "Polyphemus uses it to feed the sheep on the other side of the rope bridge."

"Good idea," Annabeth agreed. "Tyson maybe you could feed the sheep and then retrieve the Golden Fleece from that tree," the gray eyed female suggested while pointing towards the Fleece.

"Ok," Tyson agreed happily, always eager to please Annabeth.

"You know…since Tyson and I seem to be so smitten with you I'd almost say it had something to do with our family and yours. But our parents don't seem to get along. But I know my dad adores you," Harry observed casually as the foursome crossed the large rope bridge.

"Really…your dad mentioned me?" Annabeth questioned in surprise.

"When we talked last he told me you were a keeper, queen material," the Hallow Master explained. "I happen to agree very much."

Annabeth was positively glowing with delight at the praise from the Sea God and her immortal love.

"Thank you," the brilliant and buxom teen said before stealing a kiss as Tyson fed the killer sheep the mystery meat.

Tyson finished feeding the sheep before quickly retrieving the Golden Fleece from the oak tree. As Tyson passed back through the crowd of killer sheep Harry made sure the human eaters wouldn't follow by stealthily casting Notice-Me-Not charms on the quartet.

"Let's get back to the boat," Harry urged as he took off at a jog towards where the Trident was moored, his friends quickly taking up the pace.

As soon as they reached the boat the four friends boarded the ship.

"How long do you think Polyphemus will be out?" Annabeth questioned her boyfriend curiously, not eager to meet the older Cyclops again anytime soon.

"A long time," Harry answered as he raised the anchor and started the ship back into the open waters surrounding the island. "I was quite upset with him when I put him out."

"I'm not surprised," Grover muttered.

"Polyphemus bad for hurting Annabeth," Tyson agreed with the satyr.

"Thanks guys," Annabeth told her three male friends with an appreciative grin for their concern.

Exiting the Sea of Monsters proved much easier than getting in. The dimensional barrier only prevented entrance one way. By sailing towards the borders of the monster infested ocean the Trident quickly passed out of the region known to mortals as the Bermuda Triangle and back into normal waters.

"Percy is that Miami we're approaching?" The brunette demigoddess inquired a half hour later as the fast Trident cut through the coastal waters.

"Yep," the warlock confirmed.

"Why are we heading to land?" Grover queried in confusion.

"The first reason is that I don't really want to take the Fleece over the ocean considering Triton has betrayed my father," the mage began.

"He what!" Grover shouted in alarm, rightfully upset.

Triton was older than many of the Olympians.

"It's a long story that I'll get into later. The second reason is that I have a feeling we'll want to be in Miami soon," explained the warlock.

"Ok," Annabeth agreed. "I trust you, love."

"Good enough for me," Grover added.

"Tyson will stay with the Trident and ride it back to Camp," Tyson declared.

"Thanks brother," the mage told his sibling.

Soon the two Godlings and one satyr were walking through the bustling cruise line docks, departing passengers moving everywhere. Taxi drivers were vying for customers loudly while luggage trolleys were rolled about by hurried porters. As Harry walked through the crowded pier he was reaching out with his enhanced senses and detected the threat as it approached. The warlock fed extra energy into the protective necklace he had gifted Annabeth with on their first quest the year before. Although the power runes on the necklace could feed the protective enchantments it never hurt to have an extra storehouse of energy.

"Hello Luke," the warlock greeted the traitorous son of Hermes as the green eyed mage turned around, surprising Luke that he and his group of monsters had been detected in their stealthy approach.

Two monsters that were twins and seemed to be half bear half human moved to grab Grover and Annabeth.

"_Relax love and just go with it. I've got things under control,"_ the mage telepathically projected to his girlfriend.

Annabeth put up a fair imitation of struggling as she and Grover were grabbed.

"Hey cuz, welcome back to the States," Luke greeted.

"Luke, what brings you to Miami?" The reality traveler questioned smoothly.

"I wanted to extend my hospitality to you," answered the lackey of Kronos as he gestured towards the nearby docked Princess Andromeda.

The three Campers were _guided_ rather firmly onto the aft deck of the massive cruise ship. Harry had to suppress his mirth at Luke's stupidity when the son of Poseidon noticed a large swimming pool with large fountains shooting misty water jets into the air. Arrayed around the _guests_ were Laistrygonian giants, half snake half human women, and traitorous demigods.

"And so the Fleece, where is it Percy?" Luke began as soon as the group came to a halt.

With a grin Harry answered, "Luke I'm incredibly insulted that you think so little of my intelligence. The Fleece should be back at Camp by now hanging around Thalia's tree."

"You lie," Luke growled as his face grew a dark shade of red.

"It was easy enough for those of us who have a good relationship with our parents. As soon as we got out of the Sea of Monsters I called my father and he had one of his most trusted servants deliver the Fleece to Chiron who was summoned back to meet Delphin," the warrior warlock explained.

Annabeth and Grover were intelligent enough to keep their faces schooled to betray nothing. Delphin was elevated to the status of god of dolphins after helping Poseidon woo his immortal queen Amphitrite. It was not implausible to expect that Delphin might be entrusted with the Fleece. The Fleece was actually safely tucked away inside the pocket dimension of Harry's trunk.

Luke howled in rage, shouting, "You'll pay for this Percy Jackson. Soon enough you won't be necessary for Lord Kronos' plans!"

Harry took the opportunity to summon several golden drachma into his hand from within his trunk dimension. None of the nearby beings noticed the gold appear before Harry disillusioned the coins. Casually the mage banished the invisible currency into the mist over the nearest fountain while mentally chanting the correct phrase to put forth several iris messages; one to Camp, one to Chiron, one to Aphrodite, and the other to Poseidon. It was a little advertised fact that one could make multiple iris calls at once.

"So if I'm no longer going to be necessary clarify some things for me Luke," the sorcerer smoothly suggested. "You've been working us all along to try to get us to retrieve the Fleece."

"Duh you idiot," Luke sneered. "You've gone and screwed everything up!"

"Who was it that did the actual deed of poisoning Thalia's tree, Luke? Did you have the guts to do it yourself or did you send one of your little minions to kill one of your oldest friends," Harry baited the foolish teen.

"No, I did it myself. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus," Luke boasted.

Harry nodded in understanding, now concluding that he would be able to heal Thalia's tree with or without the Fleece since a potion would be able to be made with a sample of elder python venom.

"So Chiron had nothing to do with your little scheme?" Harry probed further.

"Like Chiron would ever have the guts to defy the gods like that," Luke answered with another sneer. "He was as clueless as the gods have been."

"Endangering the entire camp is how you would define guts? Murdering your oldest friend?" The Potter Lord further goaded the scarred teen.

"You're not getting the big picture Percy. I would have let you take the Fleece back to Thalia's tree after I was done with it," Luke explained.

"After you used it to heal Kronos," the Hallow Master clarified for the benefit of the Olympian gods Aphrodite was no doubt projecting the iris message to.

The equivalent of speaker phone for iris messages that could be projected on Olympus would have the entire realm of the gods hearing the message with Aphrodite's power amplifying the call.

"The magic of the Fleece would have increased the rate of Kronos' mending tenfold. You've only delayed us a little Percy. There's no stopping the return of Kronos," the wayward son of Hermes declared.

"So you've done all of this betrayal all to help Kronos destroy the gods," Harry concluded with a shake of his head, playing the perfect actor like he was truly disappointed in Luke.

It wasn't hard for Harry to play the disappointed elder card considering that a younger version of the wizard had watched Albus Dumbledore use the same tactic countless times.

With a growl of frustration Luke asked, "Why do you keep clarifying points you clearly already know?"

"Because I wanted everybody listening to learn the full truth," the crafty sorcerer explained while nodding behind Luke and his goons at the pool area.

The suddenly horrified leader of Kronos' minions turned and stared in shock at the shimmering vision above the pool. Iris messages depicting a live view of Poseidon, the Camp dining pavilion filled full of Campers and Dionysus, Chiron, and most impressive of all…the Olympian pantheon of gods and goddesses sitting along a large dinner table. As Harry had later learned from Aphrodite, Zeus had long ago instituted a weekly family dinner policy to help promote peace among the Olympian Council. The green eyed demigod had fortunately called at precisely the right time to project Luke's admissions to the entire Olympian Council.

"Well…this is a revelation," Zeus' deep voice rumbled.

With a bellow of rage Luke slashed his sword through the massive message window, dissolving the image.

Turning back to the son of Poseidon Luke growled, "Kronos was correct Percy Jackson. You are too unreliable a weapon and need to be disposed of."

"Which is where Thalia comes in," Harry pointed out. At Luke's surprised look Harry added, "Of course I knew your plans Luke. I figured them out pretty damn early in my quest. Keep underestimating my intelligence and it'll make my job of kicking your ass all the easier."

With a gesture towards one of his minions Luke summoned a dozen more spear wielding warriors.

"Unfortunately for your job Percy you won't be leaving this ship alive," Luke boasted while gesturing towards one of his men. "I want to deal with Jackson myself," the son of Hermes announced while catching a shield the signaled henchman had just tossed the halfblood.

Luke lunged at the reality traveler but was rewarded with a slice to the wrist by a quick flick of Harry's hand. The traitorous half blood hadn't been a challenge the last time he challenged the son of Poseidon. Now that the green eyed mage was even more powerful Luke was woefully inadequate to score a hit against the water mage.

"_Get ready to run, love,"_ Harry sent to Annabeth's mind as he parried each of Luke's strikes.

As Harry watched Annabeth grab Grover's wrist in preparation to pull the satyr away the warrior wizard reached out to the water in the nearby pool. The H2O responded to Harry's will and leapt from the large receptacle in a wave that washed over all those on the deck except for Harry, Annabeth, and Grover. The trio took off running and made it to the edge of the ship before Luke was able to wrestle himself to his feet.

"Get them," Luke roared in rage to his goons.

As the enemy monsters and half bloods got to their feet from the tidal wave that had knocked them down the powerful Harry wrapped an arm around each of his friends' waist and leapt over the side of the ship to the pier below, cracking the concrete with the force of the landing. The wizard used his abilities to absorb the inertia of the fall from his companions into his own form which could take the force generated much better than Annabeth or Grover could. The trio watched as the charging monsters attempted to duplicate the mage's feat. As soon as the enemy monsters cleared the side of the ship giant icicles shot up out of the water along the pier and impaled the enemy creatures, causing the monsters to burst into dust. The gangway connecting the ship to the pier was similarly destroyed by icicle spears. It was at that moment that Luke realized he had been played. A horrified look came over the traitor's face as he stared into the bright green eyes of a smirking Harry.

"He could have done that all along," Luke whispered in realization.

With a nod of confirmation to Luke the trio disappeared in what appeared to be a swirl of mist but was actually only an illusion.

"Why aren't they chasing after us?" Grover asked in confusion as the trio calmly walked away.

"I'm manipulating the mist so that they can't really see us," explained Harry. "It's a trick my dad taught me on our quest to save you."

"Cool," Grover declared.

"So how are we going to get back to Camp?" Annabeth wanted to know.

"Money of course," Harry announced as he pulled out his debit card while leading his friends towards a nearby car dealership.

By using magic and lots of money the three friends were soon speeding down the highway towards New York. The couple spent much of the time filling Grover in on the events that took place on their quest to save him. Harry was going well over a hundred fifty miles an hour in the slick sports car he had purchased back in Miami. When Grover questioned how they weren't getting caught the mage again used the excuse he was cloaking the vehicle in the mist so the mortals couldn't actually consciously see them. By that night the car was pulling up the drive leading to the edge of Camp.

As soon as they crested the hill at the edge of Camp where Thalia's tree rested Harry gave an excited Annabeth the Fleece and watched as the gray eyed young woman ran over to her friend's tree and laid the Fleece on the lowest branch. The Fleece's power was immediately evident as the withered and dying tree began to return to life. The entire hillside began to blossom and return to full health, even healthier than before the Fleece's arrival in fact. The sorcerer could detect the wards recharging under the Golden Fleece's power.

In addition to the normal wards arrayed around the Camp, Harry quickly erected some powerful wards around Thalia's tree. If any hostile entity or force approached within two hundred feet of the tree the warlock would instantly know and could apparate immediately to protect the tree. The wards grew progressively more hostile towards ill meaning invaders the closer the intruder got to the magical plant and the Fleece. With the protections in place the mage and his companions trudged into the Camp proper where they were greeted by a recently returned Chiron. The trio explained the success of their mission to retrieve the Fleece.

"I suspected you were triumphant when I got that iris message depicting Luke and his new _friends_," Chiron announced while distastefully mentioning the traitor's new traveling companions. "You three get some rest. It's been a hard couple of weeks for all of us. Don't worry about the Fleece. I'll set a guard around that and Thalia's tree from now on."

But Harry didn't allow himself to rest and relax yet because there were wounded campers filling up the Big House. A giant fire breathing lizard (not a dragon) had attacked the Camp while the wards were down. The sea mage quickly set about healing the wounded using his water based variation of medical magic.

"Thanks Percy," and, "Thanks Jackson," was spoken many times that day as moderately to severely injured campers were restored to perfect health.

As soon as the group of restored campers in the Big House realized what the quartet's return (Tyson had arrived around the same time as the green eyed wizard) meant the cheering could be heard all over Camp. A feast was scheduled in the quartet's honor. During the feast Chiron announced that the chariot races would be continued since they had been interrupted the previous time. The two previous chariot winners didn't feel much pressure. So instead of training they spent their time relaxing while Tyson tinkered with their chariot a bit.

Since his father had created horses the messy haired warlock was in charge of the chariot's team of steeds. Because of this the teen stayed late at the stables the night before the race to make sure the animals were ready.

"Glorious animals horses are, wish I'd thought of them," a voice declared from behind the teen as he groomed one of the mounts.

"Hello Hermes," Harry greeted the messenger god as he casually turned, not in the least surprised at the stealthy god's arrival. The warlock had sensed the deity from the moment the older immortal had teleported in. "What brings you here tonight?"

Hermes had shifted form to look like a middle aged postal carrier but that didn't surprise the warlock. The Olympian gods and goddesses were all shape shifters after all.

"I see you tried the diplomatic approach with Luke," Hermes commented, having been at the Olympian dinner during the iris message.

"Don't worry…I haven't given up on Luke yet. He certainly isn't making helping him any easier but I have a feeling he will come around in the end. Kronos certainly has a tricky tongue and it doesn't hurt the Titan's cause that Luke has major abandonment issues," explained the reality traveler.

"You don't fear much do you Percy," Hermes mused at the use of Kronos' name. The Titan Lord's name had the same stigma in the warlock's new universe as Riddle's fake name had held in the mage's previous reality. "Do you ever feel like your father abandoned you?"

"Not really," the warlock answered with a casual shrug. At Hermes' doubtful look the warrior wizard elaborated, "I try to put myself in my father's shoes. He's immortal and mortals probably live such short life spans that it would become hard after a few centuries to connect with anyone who would end up dying. Emotionally it would be really hard to get close to someone and then just sit back and watch them die. Then there's the resentment that can develop between any two beings that have an imbalance of power between them. Lastly there are Zeus' laws that restrict all but the most basic of contact. I don't blame my father for anything Hermes. I'm simply grateful he's kept his asshole brothers from smiting me."

Hermes gaped for a second before cracking up laughing. The Olympian god managed to get out between guffaws, "I like you Percy Jackson. I haven't laughed like this in years. You're definitely wise beyond your years," the deity declared as he slowly sobered up. "But anyway I really came to just thank you for trying with Luke. You talked to him and showed him that Kronos isn't all powerful and that he can be thwarted. In time I hope my son will realize that he can break free of our grandfather's influence. Now you'd best get to bed or the harpies will be after you."

At that moment the conch horn blew in the distance to signal curfew.

"Don't worry about me Hermes. I can handle a few harpies," the warlock assured his cousin.

"I believe you can Percy. Goodbye for now," the god spoke even as he began to glow brighter, about to reveal his true form.

The teen averted his eyes for the sake of some of his secrets and Hermes was gone in a pulse of white light. The green eyed mage decided to take Hermes' advice and return to his cabin where Annabeth, Choria, and Furusia were waiting for him. It was great to be him was his final thought that night before he drifted off into a post coital dream that continued the activities he had used to relax in his last waking hours.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Author's Note 2:

Well there's chapter 5.

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

For those of you who don't read my Inheriting a Draconian Mantle series I'll just let you know that updates might be sporadic for the near future because my house burned down on April 22nd. My family and I are unharmed and currently renting a house that we will probably be leaving in the very near future. It doesn't help that two days later my girlfriend and I broke up. But what doesn't kill us makes us stronger.

Posted: 5/18/2013 (Edited Version)


	6. Chapter 6

Inheriting a New Prophecy Book 2 - The Sea of Monsters

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

Author's Note:

Harry's current lovers:

Annabeth Chase played by Alexandra Daddario

Choria played by Sienna Guillory

Furusia played by Liv Tyler

Aphrodite is played by Sarah Chalke

Thalia is played by Jaimie Alexander

End AN

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

The next day dawned brilliantly with perfect weather for the race. The horses were pumped while the chariot was in perfect shape thanks to Tyson's efforts.

"Here Percy, I made this for you," the one eyed son of Poseidon informed Harry as the taller teen handed his brother what appeared to be a wristwatch.

The wizard sensed the magic on the item immediately and probed it with his magical senses. The skilled sorcerer detected a magical shield concealed within the watch.

"Thanks brother," the warlock told Tyson before hugging the mechanically inclined Cyclops.

"Didn't finish it in time for the trip, sorry," Tyson mumbled.

"It's no problem my favorite brother," Harry assured his friend. "It'll really come in handy in the future."

Tyson beamed at the praise and added, "If you need protection during the race hit the button."

Harry glanced at the indicated button that was actually a magical trigger for the enchantments on the shield watch, nodding his understanding. With a last grin for his brother the warlock walked over to the Poseidon and Athena cabin chariot and hopped onboard.

"You ready, love?" Harry inquired of his girlfriend.

"Totally, I'm ready to win," the gray eyed young demigoddess answered with a grin.

Harry took up the reigns moments before Chiron blew the conch horn to signal the start. The horses took off as if the hounds of Hades were chasing after them. Annabeth clung to the rail tightly from the force of the acceleration. As the warlock's slick transport took the first turn Harry and Annabeth were an entire chariot length ahead of the dueling Clarisse and the Stoll brothers.

"Incoming," Annabeth warned as she threw an enchanted javelin Tyson had fashioned.

The javelin expanded into a grappling hook and drug down the lead weighted net the Apollo cabin's charioteers had just flung at the leading chariot. The enemy chariot pulled alongside quickly and the enemy defender/attacker took advantage by throwing a javelin into the wheel of the powerful couple's transport. The javelin shattered and had no apparent effect, surprising the enemy charioteers greatly. The green eyed teen and his gray eyed girlfriend exchanged a quick grin. The dark haired wizard had charmed every piece of the chariot unbreakable during Tyson's refit. The surprise of the Apollo campers allowed Harry to spur his steeds on more, gaining a slight amount of distance on the other chariot. The Hephaestus chariot was pulling up right behind the two leaders while one of the Stoll brothers was fighting blade to blade against Clarisse in the rear.

"You're both mine," a cocky first year Apollo camper yelled.

Instead of answering verbally Annabeth drew another enchanted javelin. The daughter of Athena held her own bottomless backpack in the bucket of the chariot, a gift from her lover. The backpack currently held dozens of enchanted javelins. Tyson and his magical brother had crafted many of the tools together with magic and muscle. Annabeth's aim was perfect as the javelin grew a heavy tip and impacted the driver in the chest which sent him tumbling back into his teammate. The two campers fell out of the back of the transport before the horses headed towards the stands. The chariot flipped with the horses running towards their stables. In the next several moments the sorcerer piloted his chariot around the second turn and entered into the final lap as the transport passed over the finish line.

The Hephaestus cabin was coming up behind the two recently returned questers. Beckendorf's grin was positively feral as he activated something on his built in control console. Steel cables were propelled out of the front of the Hephaestus cabin's automaton steeds and caught onto the back rail of the Poseidon-Athena cabin chariot. A winch system began working to pull the two chariots closer together.

Annabeth drew her knife and tried to cut the cables but they were too thick for her small blade. The warlock mentally made a note to enchant his girlfriend's blade later with runes to keep the blade ever sharp along with runes to channel a cutting curse at the very edge of the blade.

"_What do you want to do Percy?"_ The young woman questioned her telepathic boyfriend knowing he could easily snap the cables with his mind but that such an action would look odd to say the least.

"_One moment love,"_ Harry answered as he closed his eyes for a second and reached out with his magical senses.

The horses were guiding themselves as they had learned the route from their master's mind. Harry could probe the molecular and atomic structure of the cables with his senses, picturing the vision in his mind's eye. The water wizard caused the water vapor in the sea air around the racers to condense on the cables, clinging to the metal. The mage made the water freeze as the atoms slowed down in their vibrations. Thick ice permeated all throughout the metal at a point just behind where the lines were attached to the Athena-Poseidon chariot. Getting the idea Annabeth hacked one more time and watched in satisfaction as the line shattered now that the metal was brittle.

The Hephaestus chariot's driver made to pull alongside the lead chariot but Harry had another trick up his sleeve. If Beckendorf could use automatons to propel the Hephaestus chariot then the son of Poseidon felt no remorse in using his powers to enhance the Poseidon-Athena cabin race team. The warlock used a recently discovered aspect of his abilities. Working with Poseidon the mage had learned that instead of just being able to manipulate only water the skilled teen could manipulate all fluids with the aid of his telekinetic wizarding abilities. The green eyed teen put this ability to good use as he increased the flow of specific hormones to certain parts of the horses' physiology. The effect was apparent when the horses lurched forward just as they reached the second turn. With the aid of his abilities the reality traveler managed to keep the chariot upright during the turn. As their transport shot out of the turn well ahead of the Hephaestus transport, the two half bloods within concentrated on bringing home the victory.

Annabeth made sure the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins didn't pull any tricks. Her caution was prudent because a moment later an object was hurtling at her, tossed by Beckendorf. Annabeth's enchanted necklace, which Harry had charmed the summer previous to provide protection, alerted her boyfriend to the danger of the sack of Greek fire hurtling towards his girlfriend. With the speed of an immortal the mage used a switching charm to replace the correct amount and shape of air surrounding his lover's wrist with the watch Tyson had just gifted him with.

"_Hit the button love,"_ Harry's mental command rang clear in the mind of the brilliant demigoddess.

Annabeth pushed the button and was rewarded with a well built magical shield spiraling into full existence, the straps on the inside wrapped around her arm just as the watch strap had been. The shield was carved with scenes from the recent quest of Annabeth, Harry, and Tyson courtesy of the one eyed teen. The well trained warlock had also sensed an adhesive on the outside of the Greek fire sack. Because of this threat, a piece of magic called a repelling charm flared into existence over the surface of the shield. Harry would later carve the runes into the shield to permanently add a repelling charm, set to activate when the shield's wielder desired it. But the temporary charm cast by the Hallow Master did its job and hurled the bag of Greek fire away from Annabeth just before the sack would have touched the surface of the shield…straight back into the Hephaestus chariot. As the enemy chariot burst into flames just after the charioteers had abandoned the transport, Harry and Annabeth crossed the finish line in first place.

As the crowd cheered Annabeth's voice rang out clearly over the noise, a subtle and less powerful than normal sonorous charm working its magic.

"It wasn't just us," the demigoddess announced. "We couldn't have won this race or saved Grover and retrieved the Fleece without Percy's brother, Tyson!"

Annabeth's unexpected praise caused Tyson to blush, with the Cyclopes still harboring a bit of a crush on the amazing daughter of Athena. The gray eyed young woman then planted a kiss firmly on her boyfriend's lips, causing the crowd to cheer louder. The three winning charioteers were lifted upon the shoulders of the Athena cabin campers as the cheering procession advanced on the winners' platform and the subsequent presentation of the laurels by a reinstated Chiron.

The rest of the day for the victorious couple was spent with those they cared about; Grover, Choria, and Furusia. The satyr had been granted permission from the Council of Cloven Elders (the ruling satyr council) to remain at Camp for the rest of the summer. It impressed the old satyrs that the young Grover hadn't died where so many others before him had and had even managed to clear the way for future generations of Searchers.

"I can dissolve that empathy link now Percy," Grover announced as the group sat lounging along the beach of the lake, soaking up some sun.

"Don't worry about it Grover," answered the demigod.

"It's dangerous Percy if I get in trouble again. Your life would be at risk," protested the half goat half man.

With a roguish grin and a glance at his friend Harry queried, "Do you honestly think that I would allow anything that threatens my life to remain intact for this long?"

"You mean the link can't hurt you?" Grover's surprise was written all over his face.

"Nope, so don't worry. My father has been teaching me all kinds of new tricks," the green eyed teen told a half truth.

While it was true Poseidon had been teaching his son many things none of them had anything to do with the empathy link. The warlock just wanted to divert Grover's attention away from his immortality. Keeping the link in place would assure an easy way of tracking Grover should problems arise again.

Now that he had some down time the powerful Godling took the time to do some damage control in the mortal world. The incident at Meriwether still had the police searching for the young Percy Jackson. A few teleportation trips around New York and a couple of memory charms served to straighten anything out with the authorities. The sorcerer also took the time to stop in and see his mother. The pair had been communicating via various means all throughout the summer thus far so it wasn't a long awaited reunion. It was still nice for the teen to see his mother.

The party moved out onto the actual beach of Long Island later in the evening. The three water lovers couldn't get enough of the ocean water and Annabeth enjoyed showing off her bikini for her lover. Harry certainly wasn't complaining. It was while the group was playing in the serf that the Hallow Master remembered a message his father had asked him to relay.

"Oh Tyson, I almost forgot. When I saw dad he asked me to tell you he'd like you to internship in the Cyclopes forges at his palace for the summer. What do you think about that?" The warlock queried.

"Sounds like fun," Tyson announced with a grin before his expression dropped a moment later. "But I'll miss you and Annabeth."

"Don't worry Tyson, you'll see us soon enough. Summers aren't that long. You'll get a wonderful opportunity to see so much history and great architecture," Annabeth declared wistfully while staring off dreamily at the thought of the palace of Poseidon.

Harry shared an amused look with Grover before flicking his finger and causing a wave to wash over his girlfriend, dousing her daydreaming.

"Percy Jackson! You're going to get it for that," the gray eyed teen growled before tackling her best friend.

The seriousness of Tyson's departure was broken up as the friends played. But the one eyed teen did depart later that night for Poseidon's palace.

That night was a special night; the phoenix mage could sense it. Harry and Annabeth both volunteered to take the guard duty after dark around Thalia's tree.

"You're sure it will happen tonight?" The brunette beauty questioned her boyfriend anxiously as she stared at the tree with the Fleece hanging from the lowest branch.

"Yes," assured the warlock. "In fact," Harry mused before trailing off as a smile slowly spread across his handsome features. Stepping up to the base of the tree the wizard announced, "Here we go."

At that moment there was a golden glow about the size of a human coming from the middle of the tree trunk. A human resolved its shape from the glow and proceeded to fall towards the ground. Harry intercepted Thalia on her way down and caught her gently in his embrace.

"She's really here…really alive," a stunned Annabeth whispered with growing happiness beginning to come over her.

"I told you she would be," Harry pointed out as he began to walk towards the Big House with Thalia cradled in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. But it was just so hard to believe until now. I've _known_ Thalia was dead for years Percy, never coming back. But now she has," Annabeth explained her feelings while picking up Thalia's hand. "She's so cold."

"Yeah she is isn't she," the water wizard mused as he channeled more of his phoenix healing powers into the daughter of Zeus.

By that time the couple plus one had reached the Big House. Annabeth got the door for her friends and preceded the pair in.

"Chiron," Harry shouted.

There was a crash followed by the clumping of horse hooves on hardwood before the ancient warrior opened his door.

"What is it…," Chiron trailed off in disbelief at the sight of the teenage girl cradled in Harry's arms.

"The tree healed her," Annabeth declared. "Thalia is alive!"

"Kronos…he tricked us again didn't he. Another chance to manipulate the prophecy," was the only response Chiron could formulate in his surprise.

"Never mind that now. The important thing is helping Thalia adjust. She's been stuck as a tree for many years and is obviously older than when she was turned into a tree," the dark haired sorcerer pointed out.

"Of course, of course Percy…How is she?" The centaur queried as he trotted closer to examine Thalia.

"Well she's going to be fine. The Fleece healed her injuries before it disgorged her. You might want to send someone else to protect the Fleece although it's fine for the moment. Zeus' gaze is heavy on the Camp at the moment and it would be foolish for any enemy to approach at this time," the warlock declared as the sound of thunder rumbled around the magical borders of the Camp.

"Yes, I believe you are correct Percy," Chiron agreed.

"We'll take Thalia to her father's cabin. She'll be safest there. When she wakes we'll explain everything to her. We'll stay with her for the night," Annabeth suggested.

"That would be a good idea. She's in good hands," Chiron pronounced as he smiled down at two of his favorite campers. "I'd best go wake Mr. D and tell him the news. This is going to shake the Camp."

As Harry and Annabeth turned to leave the Big House the warlock whispered, "You have no idea my dear centaur, no idea."

As the couple stepped off the porch of the Big House Thalia chose that moment to awake.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth," the girl muttered as her electric blue eyes shifted around nervously. "So that wasn't just a dream," Thalia whispered with a shiver.

"No it wasn't but you're safe and with those who care about you now Thalia," Annabeth reassured as she squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thank you," the young blue eyed demigoddess whispered as they reached her new cabin.

"That's what you do for the ones you care about," Harry replied as Annabeth opened the door.

Thalia actually smiled at that declaration as the handsome hero set her upon her new bed. The trio stayed up late into that night talking. When they were finally tired enough to sleep Thalia, Harry, and Annabeth shared the same bed to provide more comfort for the time displaced daughter of Zeus.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

That summer flew by for the friends as Harry and Annabeth helped Thalia adjust to being back in human form. The wealthy warlock drove the beautiful daughter of Zeus into New York the day after she arrived and purchased her a full wardrobe even over her protests. Annabeth came along of course, unable to pass up a shopping trip at her lover's expense. The trio stopped by to visit with Harry's mother. That was a rather uncomfortable time for the sorcerer as the women talked about him as if he wasn't even there, but he took it all in good stride.

Plans were made for the summer's end. Thalia had no family left due to her mother's passing two years previous. The blue eyed demigoddess found out about her mother's death via the internet connection she had access to while still in Harry's dream dimension cabin. Ms. Chase had died in a car accident due to drinking. Thalia didn't want to discuss her mother so neither friend pressed her for details about her past. Thalia possessed some powerful gifts from her father which included the ability to manipulate electricity and channel immense static shocks into people. Chiron also thought the young woman might have aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate air, due to past children of Zeus having the ability. The problem was that Thalia was deathly afraid of heights. Harry set about to correct that problem one night when most of the Camp was asleep.

"I don't think this is a good idea Percy," Thalia declared as she and the reality traveler were sitting on top of his cabin.

"Come on Thalia…I won't let you fall," Harry assured his friend. "You trust me don't you?"

Thalia looked intently at the green eyed handsome teen. The blue eyed young woman wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she harbored a serious crush on Percy Jackson; most of the females at the Camp did after all. As one of his constant companions that summer Thalia had learned that Percy and Annabeth weren't monogamous but in fact had relations with the two Naiads, Choria and Furusia. Thalia suspected more females might be involved but wasn't sure. The daughter of Zeus honestly wouldn't mind partaking in such activities herself now that she had gotten used to having an older body. But that wasn't the point of what her friend was proposing at the moment the hormonal teen reminded herself. He was asking if she trusted him. So far Percy Jackson had never let Thalia down, keeping his word in every circumstance. The demigoddess would have been lost without Percy and Annabeth as she adjusted that summer.

"With my life," Thalia answered confidently.

"Then close your eyes and come here," Harry directed.

Thalia did as instructed and allowed herself to melt into the powerful male's embrace. Because of her eyes being closed Thalia did not see as two large feathery red wings sprouted out of her friend's back. Poseidon had helped his son get in touch with the multiple cores contained within the reality traveler's being; including Fawkes' power core. Because of this the dark haired mage found he could take the form of a phoenix. Due to Poseidon's malleable shape shifting abilities, which most of his children inherited, Harry could stop at any state in between his phoenix and humanoid forms. The Hallow Master was also learning how to change size in either form like all Olympian gods could do. Because Poseidon could change into water the sea god could become much bigger than a standard Olympian deity. The sea ruler's child could do the same with training.

With Thalia cradled in his arms the warlock leapt from the edge of the roof and flapped his wings hard. The pair rose up into the air several hundred feet quickly and began to fly circuits around the Camp. Thalia held on tightly as she felt them move rapidly.

"Focus on me Thalia," Harry whispered encouragingly. "I'll never let you go."

Thalia did as asked, focusing all of her attention on the demigod holding her. He smelled of the sea, powerful and untamable. It was a pleasant smell that sent good shivers throughout the demigoddess. Percy was her savior, the man who had rescued her from an eternity as a tree and nursed her back to health with his girlfriend's help. The dark haired son of Poseidon was also the most powerful demigod Thalia had ever encountered. His charisma and power were intoxicating. She could stay in his arms forever. That's when Thalia opened her eyes and stared into Percy's intense green eyes. They held compassion and caring for her that made the young woman's heart flutter. On impulse Thalia leaned up and kissed her savior chastely.

Harry deepened the kiss and Thalia responded in kind. Their tongues dueled as their bodies became equally aroused. The sorcerer was aided in shifting his grip on Thalia thanks to his telekinesis, not allowing any part of her to sag. The agile phoenix mage rolled them over in midair so that he was flying facing up. A phoenix flew with more than just aerodynamics, relying just as much on magic. As their passion rose Thalia began to grind her groin against the bulge her handsome companion was sporting. So focused on her friend was she that the daughter of Zeus didn't even think once about their aerial location.

**A Smut Scene was Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

"Actually Thalia the walls are already soundproof," Harry began, sharing a look with Annabeth.

Thalia stared curiously at the two.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you two were telepathic. It seems like you can have a whole conversation with a glance," Thalia mused.

"_Well the glance makes it easier. I progressed beyond requiring eye contact to use telepathy years ago beautiful,"_ Harry purred in both of his girlfriends' minds.

"_What are you?"_ The daughter of Zeus inquired after several moments to contain her surprise.

Annabeth and Harry took turns filling their lover in on Harry's life, in that universe and his previous one.

When Harry and Annabeth were finished Thalia's first statement was, "Well that explains a lot. I knew your hands were simply too magical and everything was way too painless for my first time. Magic definitely explains why that was. So does this mean you'll have enough stamina to keep all the lovers you're collecting satisfied?"

"That and then some sister," Annabeth answered for her boyfriend. "So are you interested in keeping this a permanent arrangement?"

In answer Thalia kissed first Harry and then Annabeth soundly.

"Gods I love my life," Harry announced with a wide grin.

"Men," Annabeth declared with an eye roll while Thalia smacked Harry playfully with a pillow.

"Totally," Thalia agreed.

The frisky trio spent much of the rest of the night playing and talking. It was a truly magical night.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

Over the course of the rest of that summer letters were received inviting each camper and many a prospective camper to a new school on the outskirts of New York City. Unlike Camp Half Blood this school was designed to work with the mortal school system in order to prepare demigods and demigoddesses to enter the real world some day. The school was appropriately named New Olympus and was a boarding school. The boarding school gained much attention from the campers because such a place meant they wouldn't have to go back to dealing with hordes of mortals while not being allowed to see their hero and heroine friends for an entire school year.

The New Olympus School for Half Bloods also offered to transport students to and from their homes every weekend so that the students and families could spend time together. This transportation was accomplished through a portal system that was similar to the Floo system in Harry's old universe but worked with water instead. A student would appear and disappear from a shower or bathtub in their home. It was something the water wizard and Poseidon had worked out during their daily training sessions. Poseidon also provided backing for the school along with Aphrodite, making the green eyed mage and the children of Aphrodite the ones to ask about the learning institution.

The Aphrodite campers could actually answer the questions too because the goddess of love had been making a concerted effort to visit with each of her children on a regular basis and show them how much she cared. The love goddess and sea god fielded any questions about the new school with the Olympian pantheon so that the reality traveling wizard could concentrate on getting the school ready. The warrior wizard found the process challenging yet exciting. With Annabeth and Thalia's help the school would be ready in time for the start of term on September 1st. With a school year spent with his two favorite and lovely demigoddesses to look forward to life had never seemed better for the warrior warlock that had traversed the veil between universes to start over. Whether his name was Percy Jackson or Harry Potter the green eyed teen was glad to be alive.

_**IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters – IaNP – The Sea of Monsters**_

The End of Book 2

Author's Note 2:

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group (Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites) on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group. Another group that is similar but for more general fanfic discussions is a Facebook group called Fiction Group.

Posted: 6/26/2013 (Edited Version)


End file.
